Concealed in the Moon's Shadow: A Story of Love
by Chayaru
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: I've decided to re-write the entire story. Same plot, just a bit more condensed. Please read my newest version, "From the Sea to the Moon," if you liked this one and wanted to continue! New material will be up there soon! Thanks!
1. The Introduction

**ATTENTION:** Hi. As I've stated in my most recent chapter, I've been reviewing my past chapters and find them utterly disgusting. I am now undergoing the process of re-writing each chapter and editing them to my liking. Please take the time to re-read this chapter (I worked really hard on it!) and hopefully the others will be up in a few weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience. And thanks for the 1000 hits!

**Concealed in the Moon's Shadow: A Story of Love**

Any Japanese history book could tell of the carnage and mayhem that rocked the country during the fifteenth century – better known as the Sengoku Jidai or the Warring Era. From the northern islands to the southern peninsula, no place was safe from the wrath of greedy lords and power-hungry dynasties. Clans were shattered, alliances were broken, and many people fell victim to the blade. Gunpowder was a new invention brought from the continent, and in the hands of those who held proper firepower, certain doom was spelled for any opposing being.

Unless, of course, that being happened to be a supernatural.

The abundance of supernatural beings that roamed the country brought even more terror than did the thought of any mortal army. These beings, known as youkai, were often blood-thirsty and proud – whether they resembled a human or an ogre. Many sought power, some sought vengeance, and a frightening majority lived merely for the taste of blood on their tongues. Mystical strengths and powerful weapons caused many mortals to fear youkai, and rightly so.

However, there were youkai who held no ill-will toward humanity, or any other being for that matter. There were peaceful beings among these supernatural; some bent on stopping the catastrophes plaguing the Sengoku Jidai. During this period, the relations between humans and youkai also blossomed, and although frowned upon, resulted in hanyou offspring. And though these children were both youkai and human, they were quite often discriminated against for being neither youkai nor human.

It was a difficult time for all.

Times became especially testing when the _Shikon no Tama_ fell out of safe hands. The legendary Jewel of Four Souls was a gem of extreme power, created and controlled by the power of emotion and desire, whether it be human or youkai. It held the ability to grant wishes, of sorts. If placed in the wrong hands, atrocity was liable to fall the land. However, it had been rumored that in the heat of battle, the jewel was struck and shattered into thousands of tiny fragments. The search and accumulation of the shattered shards of the all-powerful jewel made the Sengoku Jidai an even more dangerous time. Ruthless youkai and gluttonous men became even more feared throughout the lands, slaughtering whatever stood between them and even the chance of collecting a jewel shard.

But of course there was always the worst of the lot: that one devilish youkai – or human, who feared not traveling through life to death if it meant recovering all the pieces of the Jewel...The worst of them all.

That is a completely different story.

There is a tale that begins beyond the prancing hills and hazy valleys of the Sengoku Jidai, into the deep and ever-growing wood near the southern coast. In those forests, where mortals barely crept, a small village dwelled. It was a prosperous, self-supporting village – it had to be, as the surrounding woodland was too difficult to brave. Rarely a townsperson left, and rarely a merchant strolled in.

In this small village was a small castle, where the lord of the town claimed his residence. Lord Kanosuke1, pompous, wealthy, and questionable, was the head of the village as well as its token celebrity. The strength of his will and his voice wavered not, even in his old age. The order with which he managed his territory was optimal, from the building of a commanding militia to assuring that all families would prosper from the harvest. He worked hard to bring the village to its economic peak, and was quite revered; as almost a god.

His youth brought him unmatched strength and victory in war. He never failed to brag over one of his war tales, especially those that resulted in his being honored with riches and women – which, for the most part, were the most important aspects of his life. Riches came in the form of wealth, status, and weapons, all of which he carried with him throughout his life. One of his family's prized possessions was a sword collection, gathered over hundreds of years and kept locked away. Women, however, were his preferred vice. Kanosuke was quite lecherous indeed – touchy and promiscuous from the time he was a boy. And his old age was of no concern to his questionable actions.

But once he resigned from his military position, Kanosuke was betrothed to and eventually married a beautiful, lively maiden called Amatsayu2; the daughter of an affluent clan leader from the continent. In her youth, Amatsayu's dark features and pale complexion were quite stunning, especially in the eyes of an eager bachelor. She conceived on the eve of their union – something that forever bound Kanosuke to his marriage. The pair then stole away to a quiet village in hopes to settle Kanosuke's restless spirit. Little did they know that the village would only fuel the fire that burned within him.

Kanosuke was already being referred to as a lord when Amatsayu conceived for a second time, nearly nine years after they had located to their new home. The entire town held its breath when she brought forth her twin sons. Amatsayu swam in support from both her fellow townsfolk and her husband during the first season, but as time went on she felt herself weary from the lone responsibility. Kanosuke was often too busy to help her care for the three children, something she was unaccustomed to from being raised in such a family-oriented Chinese society.

The twins were called Aruki3 and Akiyo4, and held the same spirit as their mother and father. In their early years, they were the village troublemakers – borderline disgraceful. Innocent pranks and biting wit were their forte, as well as the uncanny ability of being able to obliterate the last nerve. They were a team from the time they could walk, salvaging one another from strife almost as much as they put one another into it. But their cunning and unmatched energy were redeeming factors that Kanosuke hardly overlooked. In fact, they were his soldiers in training. As they grew, so did their cleverness – but instead of taunting villagers with it, they used it to focus more on their samurai studies. Of course, Kanosuke's boys were destined for greatness just as he was. That was all he ever thought about.

But wait. What about Kanosuke's first child?

Several months after Kanosuke and Amatsayu's union, their first child broke free from her mother's womb and greeted the world with a soft retch. The girl quickly stole Amatsayu's breath; thus she named the babe Sayera5.

Sayera was Amatsayu's treasure – her inspiration to remain a loyal and faithful wife. Although Kanosuke supplied her with servants to nurture their daughter, Amatsayu refused to part with the child. Even if her husband was too involved in building this community, Amatsayu vowed that the child would be raised with a belief in family values, instilled in her by her Chinese ancestry. As Sayera developed beneath the guarding wings of her mother, the child grew farther and farther from Kanosuke. At times her own father was more of a landlord than a relative.

Age blessed Sayera with unsurpassed beauty. She was a hanyou of sorts – a child of two worlds – with roots planted in her country as well as across the sea. Her exotic eyes were long and spaced, edged with curved, even lashes. Her pupils pierced, but could not be seen while hidden beneath the murky blackness of her irises. Dark strands reached long from her head to her lower back, waving in a shimmering unison. Wispy bangs framed her pale, maternal face, just barely veiling her neatly arched eyebrows. With full, rosy lips she graced townsfolk with smiles that could forever steal the attention of a potential mate.

Settling down was something Sayera was not eager to accept – not even when she reached the appropriate age. She may have assumed the ideal wife, but Amatsayu sensed the defiance within her. Her daughter was unique. This was all she needed to realize how Fate tangled Sayera's destiny. Her ambitions went beyond the capacity of this tiny village. Suitor after suitor tried and failed to win Sayera's troubled heart, until an impatient Kanosuke pushed her into learning the ways of the priestess to humble her. But her father was blind to her true desires, to the fire that burned in her eyes. He could not see how her true self was feebly being buried while a strange hollow woman was being built on top of her. Sometimes she felt that not even her mother understood enough to help.

However, there was something in Sayera's life that was able to fill that hollow void with fascination: the Moon. The silver crystal that brightened the midnight sky had always seemed to comfort Sayera, even when she was just a girl. It was able to soften her hard emotions and give her the strength to face the world that demanded everything she could not give. _How humble the Moon is compared to that arrogant Sun._ It needed not much to thrive, like Sayera. She secretly believed that a youkai god manipulated the phases of the Moon, a fantasy her inventive mind cooked up as a little girl. As often as she could, Sayera watched the Moon, hoping to one day gaze upon the face of the god that was able to liberate her from the routine.

But in order to protect the slight freedom she held, Sayera had to push aside her beliefs, and obey her father's wishes. Lady Tsuyaka6 was the village's head priestess and Sayera's supposed mentor. Tsuyaka was indeed beautiful and skillful as well as a cunning warrior when duty called. Although only a few years Sayera's senior, she taught her how to develop and control her spiritual abilities, how to properly wield a bow and arrow, and most importantly how to flirt. The final lesson wasn't exactly intentional on Tsuyaka's part, but it did teach Sayera how to deal with suitors. She truly admired the priestess, but while under her care, Sayera felt suffocated and empty. She was unable to release her spiritual powers, thus they amassed within her, and she could not comfortably arch by means of her left side, let alone the right. But her failure as a priestess brought little grief, as she cared not for it.

Tsuyaka's training had done nothing but stir Sayera's true desires. The outward compassionate happiness she portrayed became solely outward. Those smiles she flashed were but a curling of her lip to satisfy her royalty. There was no real satisfaction in rising to the sound of someone else starting her day for her in that god-forsaken mansion. With so many people and artifacts hidden within, one would think the halls would linger with a little more than emptiness. The idea of a virtuous family life Amatsayu tried so desperately to plant in her children had fallen.

While awaiting the soft kiss of sleep, Sayera would find herself searching for a stray silver light poking through her chamber window. The Moon became her sole confidant to whom she relayed her desires and hardships – hoping, praying that the youkai god would bless her with strength.

Her deepest desire was to become a master swordsman, and learn the ways of the famous samurai warriors that she was only able to read of. She attempted to teach herself well-known sword styles such as _Hiten-Mitsurugi_7 from scrolls her father collected from its northern origins. It was a dangerous method created for the sake of the war. How Sayera wished for the day that she might be as strong as one of the famous samurai. Unfortunately for her, a sword was not a weapon to be wielded by the lady of the castle. Sayera was to fit the stereotype of a delicate, weak girl who needed a strong man to hide behind. In that scenario, there was no room for her fiery spirit. The anger that evolved from those thoughts was what brought Sayera to bitterness.

The only means by which her anger was quelled was by rebellion. The rush of sneaking away from Kanosuke and his damned castle prison helped – especially when the Moon was in its fullest. As the Moon calmed her, Sayera felt it was only proper to test her aspiration under its glow. She braved the shallows of the forest: far enough in to be hidden from view, yet close enough to assure no wandering youkai. Thus, on clear evenings, she grunted and sweated while swinging her weapon among the woodland floor littered in instructional scrolls.

Her blade of choice? The one she had stolen years ago from her father's sword collection. It was a bit ragged and ancient when she first acquired it, but the blade quickly became part of her spirit. She decided to call to sword Tamaya8, a name she believed connected her with her only true prized possession. Sayera felt at home when Tamaya hung secure at her waist because it was the only thing she ever really needed. Emotions ran deep when Tamaya was at her right hand. Her blade allowed her to take control of something, and Sayera was not prepared to let that slip away.

When the cock sang its cries in the last moments of moonlight, Sayera would sneak back into her house and rest through dawn. Physical tiredness was a sacrifice she was willing to make. For her keen eyes never seemed to fail her, even in the dark.

And so Sayera lived in a shell – hiding her truth beneath an unbreakable mask. Only with the Moon did the beast within the beauty emerge. Who needed the _Shikon no Tama_ to fulfill their desires when the Moon acted as the fountain of silver opportunity?

And so her story begins…

Kanosuke1: literally "strong male fur"

Amatsayu2: like "heavenly"

Aruki3: taken from "to live" and the Japanese term for the Chinese Feng Shui meaning "life energy."

Akiyo4: "world of autumn"

Sayera5: alteration of "difference of breathing"

Tsuyaka6: literally "steal beautiful arrow"

_Hiten-Mitsurugi_7: Yep, Rurouni Kenshin's sword style.

Tamaya8: "melting spirit"


	2. Day of Reckoning: Morning

**Note: **This chapter has also edited 06.26.09. I changed the chapter number because it was probably confusing, so it's the second chapter and not the first anymore. And by request **Sayera is 20 years old**. Sorry. Read and enjoy, and then review and message. All while enjoying :D

**The Second; The Day of Reckoning: Morning**

The Sun was warm, hanging over the village on the noon of Sayera's twentieth year. This day marked her true coming into womanhood, and tradition held that a village-wide banquet be celebrated in her honor. So while the townsfolk busily prepared their contributions, Sayera made her way to the highest point of the town: a grassy hill within her father's plantation land. From this point she was able to look upon the activities of the entire town while the clear air beckoned her to remain.

The day was incomparably pristine, with a cloudless sky and the gentlest of breezes. The fragrance of wildflowers and earth wafted around her. The breath they brought was soothing. She bent to pick a blossom that kissed her toes. How beautiful it was. Sayera could not help but pity those working under Kanosuke, who were too engaged to enjoy the first lovely day of the season. They could not stop for a moment to admire this blossom. She held it to her chest, heaving a long sigh.

In the moonlight of the eve prior she had trained well. It was probably the last private session she would be able to have for a while. With a new age came new responsibility, and with new responsibility came fatigue. Though she undoubtedly needed much more practice, Sayera took pride in the rapid pace with which she was able to learn _Hiten Mitsurugi_ compared to others who tried on their own_._ Although she began doubting that it was _Hiten Mitsurugi_ she was accomplishing, the awry style she worked her sword with was swift and strong.

A stronger gust of wind knocked Sayera from her thoughts, waving her usual kimono about around her. How she hated that damned rag; heavy and coarse with all the colors of "royalty." She preferred her dark hakama – simple clothing she was denied in public. She was full of sighs this afternoon, only daring to release them in private.

_Today is such a beautiful day. _She thought, tilting her head to look at the linen sky. _Too bad no one else can see it like I do._ If only wishing could make something reality.

Being the daughter of a lord – no, a "god" – was a life Sayera was too quick to try and forget. The pedestal she was forced to live on was heavy with dusty illusions and choking lies. She did not like how people prostrated themselves when she passed. What made her better than them? She never did anything to benefit anybody, while they worked long hours through freeze and scorch to build this village. In reality, her head was the one that should be bowed in their presence.

She was neither fond of the eyes of young suitors. When she passed through the town she could not help but notice the yearn with which they gazed at her. Their eyes studied her every move, her every purchase, her every conversation. Privacy was not a very common thing down in the village. Was she really that much of a prize? She found herself disagreeing with that on a more than ordinary basis. But it seemed that in the sunlight of this exceptional day, the small spot on the hill where she stood was the only place in the world where she could evade their prying eyes…

A time had passed in this rambling thought when a clattering symphony was heard making its way up the hill behind her. She turned herself in curiosity, and was quite taken back at the sight of her father's armored servants on bended knee.

Her glowering pupils were hidden by the sunlight tracing her jaw. What was so important to have armored servants interrupt her reflection? She turned to the nearest, politely: "Yes?"

His eyes remained fixed and his reply silent. Then Sayera heard a continuation of noisy armor as a white stallion rode up the hill beyond the bent servants. She immediately recognized the stallion as Tategami1, Kanosuke's beloved horse. Tategami had been part of the family since before Sayera's birth, the colt of Kanosuke's prized horse in the war. Tategami was extremely reliable and intelligent, gentle yet powerful. Through his life he had served the family well. But his muscles had already begun to deteriorate. His health issues piled, but Kanosuke still pushed him to carry heavy loads. Sayera had once considered liberating the horse, but Kanosuke kept a watchful eye on his prize.

On Tategami's back perched Kanosuke himself, as glorified as ever. With a snap of the reins around Tategami's neck, Kanosuke curbed the beast before his daughter. Sayera made eyes with a horse before she glanced up to her father's mischievous smile. He was quite attractive, even as he aged. His hair remained ebony and his eyes sparkled as they probably did when he fought in the war.

"Sayera, my dear," His deep voice silenced the clattering. He could be quite startling, even though he never raised a word above his naturally soothing tone. "Do ye wish to spend the lot of your birthday upon this hill? Come down to the house and prepare for the celebration!" His exclamation appeared genuine, but it was obvious to anyone that didn't worship the man that his intentions were faulty. "Every man in the village shall be there! I have cordially invited Yukashii2-san in person. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world!" He complimented his smile with a hearty laugh.

Sayera averted her eyes from her father to the panting stallion he sat on. "Yes, father." She mumbled mechanically. She locked eyes with Tategami, and the two species spent a moment exchanging burdens. Men were definitely not Sayera's idea of a celebration. When he sensed her distance, Kanosuke narrowed his eyes at his offspring.

"Come now, Sayera. Ye shall have a wonderful time!" He spoke enough to convince himself rather than Sayera. With a quick snap of the reins, Tategami's eyes followed Kanosuke's direction. Sayera watched them recede back down the mound with Kanosuke's posse of servants at his side. "Come down to the house quickly," he urged from over his shoulder. "Your mother has prepared a lovely gown that is just begging to be worn!"

The servants who knelt before their lady stood in unison and retreated backward behind the others. They sometimes scared Sayera. How did they manage to do everything at the exact same time? They reminded her more of machines than of men. Machine's of Kanosuke's making.

Soon enough, the group was out of sight and earshot. Sayera dropped the flower that she held so tightly to her chest. "Yeah. A wonderful time," she repeated with a yoked sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was celebrate her life thus far. Not to mention all the suitors of all different ages and sizes who would were to be courting her, staring at her, touching her. She shivered at the thought. What a mask she was to mold that night; especially for that damned Yukashii. Yes, that man brought quite a voice to her ears…

"Mind if I join you?"

Startled, Sayera turned to find the speaker of that disembodied query. Poised opposite her stood the man Kanosuke praised so lovingly. Of course, that calm, playful voice belonged to none other than Yukashii. What a damned odd coincidence that he decided to present himself just when she thought of him.

Well Yukashii was a fine suitor whose intelligence and charm immensely impressed Sayera. Without even mentioning his blazing spirit and imposing physique, his sound personality made him quite the catch. His honesty and trustworthiness brought him honor, as did the compassion he held for humankind. He was charismatic and although flirtatious by nature, his morals were solid and unbreakable. His wit and cunning left simple minds baffled, and his shining courage earned him the unofficial title of village hero. He was one of the few mortals who could brave the depths of the youkai woodlands and return unscathed. Kanosuke admired him for the warrior he was.

As Sayera was the fairest of the women in the village, Yukashii was considered the ideal bachelor. Along with his personality was a superbly well-toned figure and striking facial features. If eyes truly were the window to the soul, Yukashii's soul sparkled. His family too, was prosperous. His late ancestor was a very well-known and cunning merchant who left all his riches to Yukashii and his parents. When his parents died, he settled in with his grandmother in one of the largest houses in the village. Although Yukashii was not a lord, Kanosuke often babbled about how one day soon he would be.

Gaining her composure, Sayera offered him a quasi-genuine smile. "Oh, Yukashii-san! You startled me." He paced over to where she stood, although she would have rather he respected her solidarity.

He bothered not to absorb the preciousness of the moment. "I apologize, Sayera-dono. I was just walking by and thought you may want some company on this fine day." The grin he flashed was flawless, and would normally bring any woman to swoon. But Sayera could not find herself to desire Yukashii. She would have admitted to flirting with him, as taught to her by Tsuyaka, but that was primarily for her father's sake.

With a small sigh, the man beside her brought his attention to somewhere beyond the village. His eyes grazed the forest treetops of the southwest, gazing in the direction of the Goat Monkey. Beyond the woodland came the white sands and the blue-greenish ocean waters that lapped repetitively and swept the sand away. Sayera followed his gaze. The man was not her desire, rather, that stretch of endless world he sought. How wonderful it would be to someday conquer the youkai woodlands and free herself in the ocean tides.

Once again, her silence was broken by Yukashii. "Today is a very special day, is it not, Sayera-dono?" Sayera giggled at the formality with which he spoke to her. She questioned why she was required to be addressed royally. Of course he was just being courteous. If only he were to know her true aspirations. Maybe then he would not jump to be so chivalrous.

But Sayera could tell him nothing, nevermind her mysteries. All she could do was pretend to be casual. "Oh please, just call me Sayera. Do not embarrass me by being silly about it." For such situations Sayera thanked Tsuyaka for her past lessons on men.

Yukashii flaunted yet another smile and adjusted himself to face her. "But, if I were to call you simply Sayera, it would put people, including myself, under the impression that you and I are just friends." He explained, in a slightly playful tone. "Besides, would that not intrude on your throne? A woman as beautiful as you should be honored a respected always." Had he just scolded her? He teasingly cocked an eyebrow.

The laugh that fell from Sayera's lips could not be helped. "You, sir, are poking fun at me!" Her cheeks began to redden. "Look now! You're making me blush." With that exclamation, she turned away to hide her face as it brightened. Though she didn't really care for Yukashii, she was flattered by the way he spoke to her.

In a swift movement, Yukashii reached out and lightly cupped his fingertips beneath her chin. He slowly tugged her face back so she could not help but lock eyes with him. The redness in her cheeks was thankfully fading away, but a wave of uneasiness came over her from the manner in which he gazed at her.

"Now, now, your face is as beautiful as ever when it is red." He released his grip, but Sayera remained looking up at him. Her smile had long-faded, into a look of pure wonder – wonder at how she could have avoided falling in love with such a charming man. His eyes burned into hers, as if scavenging for the lost pupils that pierced his heart. As his eyes wandered closer, his body slowly followed suit.

Moments later, Yukashii's face was but only a small space from Sayera's. His fingertips lightly stroked her hand as if he was preparing to grasp it and his stare became passionate. He seemed to move almost unconsciously, under the impression that Sayera followed him. But Sayera was very much aware of what was going on. She was almost frightened about what he was doing, like he was trying to claim her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Her mind swam while her heart beat rapidly in her heaving chest.

His mouth was so close to hers that Sayera could feel the warmth of his breath grace her lip. As Yukaishii eyes grew shut, he prepared to plant his mark. Unfortunately Sayera refused to take part in this, and in a single motion she jerked backward in an attempt to get away. Yukashii came stumbling back to his senses and his face became a deep red. The pair avoided eyes for several moments. _I can't believe it. He tried to kiss me. Should I have turned away like that?_

When the awkward moment had passed Sayera regained control of her swimming mind. _Yes, I should have. I do not love Yukashii. I can't let him think that I do._ With that she began making her way down the hill, evading most of the more unpleasant things that occupied her thoughts. She stopped for a brief moment without turning. "I apologize, but I have to go. My mother is expecting me."

Yukashii was smart enough to take the hint. He looked at her silhouette and spoke before she began walking again. "Yes, um…will I see you at the festival?" It was impressive to see him rebound from such a situation so affluently.

With a genuine smile this time, Sayera tilted her head to gaze upon him with sparkling eyes. "Of course." She realized how foolish Yukashii must have felt, so she figured one more assuring grin would calm his nerves. She returned to her stride without looking back again.

Once Sayera was a safe distance away, Yukashii could not contain his dissatisfied sigh. "Oh," he moaned. "That was awful," he whispered while rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. He shut them and inhaled deep in an attempt to relax his pounding heart. After a moment of reflection his lips curled into a smirk. _But tonight, I will prove myself to her. Of this I am certain. _

Opening his eyes, he tilted his head upward, towards the afternoon sky. The sun was beginning its dip towards the horizon. In a few hours, the lavender evening would initiate the commencement of the village festivities. The start of the festivities would hopefully bring about the start of something new for Yukashii. His spirit could not rest. He had to perfect his plan.

Tategami1: literally "mane" (of a horse)

Yukashii2: "admirable" or "charming"


	3. Preparing the Kimono

EDITED 06.27.09  
**NOTE:** Okay, since this chapter is super-short, I got to editing it pretty quick. And sorry for the numbers next to names, but I just want to show you how I tried to get them to mean something. Actually I think I'm done with that though. Coool. Alright, simple reading time.

**The Third; Preparing the Kimono**

The pitiful attempts of the village men tested Sayera's patience. Although the walk from the hilltop to her mansion home was a few minutes at most, it seemed like every young male in the town had stopped their work in order to harass her. At such times she actually wished for Yukashii's company.

The front entrance to the castle was through a narrow shrine-like gateway where Sayera was greeted by the castle guards. The perimeter was defined by a low stone wall that was coarse to the touch. Inside the walls was a series of pebbled paths that circled the structure, laden with Amatsayu's flower gardens. The widest path lay perpendicular to the castle's front doors, a welcoming first sight. Sayera strode up the wooden steps to the pillared terrace that wrapped around the single story of the castle.

Once through the front doors, Sayera made her way through the front hall, over the dark oak floor. This part of the mansion was the East Wing, and was generally used for Kanosuke's business meetings. The dining hall was located in an adjacent room, and the kitchen area beside it. The East Wing was also for the lodging of Kanosuke's associates when need be.

In order to get to her quarters, Sayera walked through the East Wing and out onto the patio. A wooden walkway complete with an overhang allowed her access to the West Wing. This wooden walkway was her favorite place in the castle, probably because it wasn't really inside the castle. Amatsayu's most precious gardens were meticulously planted along the outer edges of the walkway, complimented by a small pond and makeshift waterfall. In the moonlight, the flowers shimmered and the peaceful bubbling of the water brought Sayera serenity.

Once in the West Wing, Sayera walked down the narrow corridor to her mother's weaving room, where Amatsayu was to be waiting for her. With one step, the door beside her burst ajar and a boy tumbled out, nearly knocking her over.

"Aruki!" She roughly pulled the boy straight. "Akiyo, what did mother tell you about fighting in the house?"

Akiyo, poked his head out from inside the door with a sheepish grin, a bokken in his grasp. "Fighting? Of course not! Me n' Aruki were uhm…perfecting our stances for the festival tonight." Aruki nodded enthusiastically, squirming free from Sayera's grasp. "That's right. Father wants us to debut our talents!"

She rolled her eyes. Sayera loved her brothers undoubtedly, but they were unbearable most of the time. Their tricks were something she had long been used to. "Well can you do it a little quieter, please?" With that, she continued down the corridor as the eleven-year-olds continued on their rowdy rampage. Sayera would often stop and ponder about how her father would have treated her if she had been born male. Maybe then he would have understood her. But without saying, it was too late for that.

The door to a room at the end of the corridor was slightly ajar, and Sayera heard several voices hustling from within. When she slid the door aside, her dark eyes immediately found Amatsayu sitting at the loom. Her weaving was the most excellent in the village. Her quick fingers and even faster mind worked in tandem to create tapestries with stunning patterns, most of which were laced with designs from continental culture.

At her daughter's entrance, Amatsayu's eyes were taken from the wheel. She halted her slender fingers and silenced the sputtering loom. Her eyes sparkled and her smile shined brighter than all of the sunlight that flooded in through the windows. "Sayera," her voice was always able to calm her daughter. "I am so glad you're here. As you are probably aware, I've prepared a special gown for you to wear to the festival." She pushed back the stool she had been perched on and beckoned Sayera to step through the wooden doorframe.

It was then that Sayera noticed a clay manikin in the center of the room and the beautiful gown that clung to it. Buzzing around it were Amatsayu's handmaidens who supplied the finishing touches. The kimono looked as if it were that of a princess. The gown's sky-blue base was complimented by a navy obi, made from imported silk from the continent. Where the obi was tied in the back, a train was added to give the kimono a wider affect. The silver lace around the collar was intricately sown as was the lace edging the sleeves. The bottom was kissed with slender navy and silver patterns that faded, and a pair of pale, parallel, curved markings circled around the gown that grew small at her knees.

Draped around the gown was a flowing silver cloak that fell short from the train. It shone brighter than the silver of the lace. To attach the two sides of the cloak, a silver chain was sewn around neck, grasping the cloak's fine cloth. Sayera gaped at the dress. It was beautiful enough to convince her that Amatsayu had stolen it from the gods' seamstress.

"Mother…" was all she managed to choke out, stunned by the masterpiece. She silently strode over to her mother and reached out to feel the cloak. How very soft it was. The material it was made of seemed expensive enough.

"How beautiful it will be on you, Sayera."

Sayera released the cloak and turned to her mother with a meek smile. "I am truly to wear this, mother?" Her voice was low and awed.

"Of course, my dearest. This gown was made for you. It belongs to you and you alone." Amatsayu chuckled at her daughter. The handmaidens nodded with pride. "Besides, no one in the world is beautiful enough."

Amatsayu's compassion for her daughter went deep. Why was Amatsayu always so giving – always willing to sacrifice so much for her ungrateful family? Though her outside beauty slowly began withering with age, the strength she carried within allowed her inner splendor to shine through. Sayera recalled a discussion she and her mother had had in weeks prior:

"_My dearest, I am sure you've realized that your twentieth celebration is but a fortnight away."  
"Indeed, mother. Father has not been silent about it for months."  
"I hope you understand the responsibilities that accompany that evening."  
_Responsibilities? _Sayera could not help but wonder how things would be different.  
"I know you will be prepared. My faith in you is infinite…" _

"Sayera. Please, move with haste," Amatsayu interrupted. She calmly nodded at the handmaidens who jumped to attention and began fussing about. Her mother greeted her once more with shimmering eyes. "Come, child. The festivities will begin in a few hours, and you have to be ready. Now how shall we do your hair?"

The gown was gingerly removed from its home around the manikin, and Sayera was ushered out of the room by several servants. Once in the corridor, she was lightly shoved into the direction of her own room, meeting the amused eyes of her twin brothers who had hidden their bokken behind their backs. Before she could even scoff at them, she was dragged into her quarters. Amatsayu shooed Aruki and Akiyo out of the West Wing and calmly entered the room last, sliding it shut behind her.

With no hesitation, the handmaidens began tugging at Sayera's obi and peeling off her kimono. Another servant prepared the gown as two more began untying her hair. Amatsayu quietly sat herself by the entrance and watched in meditation, her eyes glistening with anticipation. When Sayera caught them, she began to feel uneasy about the conversation they had shared.

_I truly hope your "infinite faith" is no bluff, mother._

(Hm, I feel that went well.)


	4. Yukashii: Gentleman, or Other?

EDITED 07.06.09**  
ATTENTION: **By request, **Sayera is 20 years old again**. I went back and changed the numbers in the last chapters. Nothing big. Just keep reading and remember that **she's 20, not 18**.

**The Fourth; Yukashii: Gentleman, or Other?**

Once the orange sun settled on the horizon, Amatsayu silenced the flame crackling in the preparation room. Sayera had spent the past hours in the room, meditating by the luminous glow of the candle, as was village tradition. By sacred doctrine, she had successfully gone through the processes needed in order to take on the responsibilities of womanhood. With the conclusion of the evening later on, Sayera's so-called "transformation" would be complete.

But was it really worth it? Sayera felt alterations in neither her anatomy nor her mentality. What would be so different? So often in the past had she witnessed these "holy" inaugurations, but there were never any mystical modifications that she could tell of. Concluding that the entire ceremony was pointless, Sayera followed her mother and exited the preparation room.

The goddess who emerged from the mansion was beautiful enough to attract the eyes of the strictest of armored servants. Kanosuke and his sons were left agape at the figure descending the stairs. Even the stallions appeared taken by her beauty. Tears twinkled on Amatsayu's lashes as she watched Sayera, her child, step out into the world as a woman.

The kimono was magically sewn to complement the curves of her body flawlessly. Her hair was pulled back into an intricate series of knots that Sayera could not come close to comprehending. The paleness of her face was framed with rose, and the lids of her eyes were painted with soft blue dust. Amatsayu and her maidens had truly outdone themselves.

The caravan that led the family into the village square was fronted by none other than Kanosuke, who selfishly demanded to ride Tategami, although the beast was still weary from his earlier trek. The strongest men of the village militia escorted him on foot, many of which hung near Sayera in an attempt to court her. Aruki and Akiyo followed him, riding side-by-side on their own horses, leading their sister who rode directly behind them on the fairest stallion Kanosuke kept in the stable. Amatsayu and her handmaidens brought up the rear in a horse-drawn carriage, also swarming with militiamen.

Why was it that none of them saw the sadness in Sayera's eyes?

The façade that veiled her on that night was thicker than any mask she had hidden behind before. She did not want to have to dress herself up and parade the square as if she was the most important person in the world. She did not want people cooing at her or reaching for her hand, as if her touch could heal. She did not want a celebration – she did not want to be a woman! She did not even want to be in Kanosuke's damned relation.

What upset Sayera the most was that her mother had always been able to read at least a little into her daughter's emotions, and could counteract them with her ever-flowing affection. But Amatsayu was silent and impatient. Perhaps it was the sparkle that danced in her eye that made her anticipation mischievous.

As the family neared the square, Sayera's dark eyes narrowed when the bonfire came in to view. It was large enough to take the place of the setting sun, and occupied a good portion of the area. Her horse let out a soft snort, and Sayera looked ahead at the crowd silhouetted against the flame. Even from a distance, their cheers rang heavily in her ears. Her attempt of self-reassurance was uttered with whispers. "Alright…I can do this."

The sea of townsfolk parted as the caravan came closer, allowing access to the ceremonial bonfire. The cheers and chants grew louder. Kanosuke beamed atop his steed, nodding and smiling – taking all the grandeur the people offered him. The whole of the noble family was used to this kind of attention, but none seemed so happy to bask in it quite like Kanosuke. Not even the young sons cared much for it.

Once Kanosuke reached the outer rim of the bonfire, he halted Tategami and made room for Sayera's horse to trot next to him. Aruki and Akiyo dismounted and Amatsayu emerged from her carriage, and for the first time in a long while, the entire family stood together with plastered grins.

But Sayera paid no notice to this moment. Her interest focused on the immense fire that cracked before her. The flame reached several lengths high that she wondered if it could scorch the heavens. The pale smoke billowed with a sweet scent and drew a thin shroud over the evening sky. She wondered what would happen if she were to step into it. She wanted to test Fate. She wanted to see if she would burn.

Her eyes followed the smoke that settled beneath the rising orb of the Moon. How strange. Was the Moon not waning the eve prior? How could it be full tonight? Regardless, Sayera was warmed by its appearance. _How can it make me feel so…happy? _Her thoughts drifted off high into the hazy heavens.

The Moon. The stars. The mystical lights she watched from her window each night. The hellish blaze that stood before her faced utter defeat when compared to the beauty of the Moon and its nightly companions. Earthly things such as fire and clay did nothing but sting the happiness that by then had rid itself from Sayera's mind. But heavenly things – phenomenon above the clouds – were what brought her peace. Serenity impossible to find on the dirt could be achieved if she simply looked up.

A tug on her hand ripped Sayera from her thoughts. Her cheeks reddened from the visible disturbance that shook her body. It was not surprising that the tugging hand belonged to Yukashii. The man's excited eyes twinkled with the passion of the fire tickling their corners. His sly smile parted as a soft greeting rolled from his tongue. "Pleasure seeing you again, Sayera-dono."

"And I, you, Yukashii-san." Her voice was low and her smile only partially genuine. She took hold of his free hand and gently dismounted, unintentionally slipping into his arms. Avoiding his fiery eyes, Sayera pretended to be interested enough in her surroundings to stand comfortably with her family…as comfortable as she could be.

Once the screaming of the crowd had died down, Kanosuke took the initiative to begin the festivities. "My people, may I have ye ears for a moment!" His voice was commanding, and the congregation shushed. What made them _his_ people?

He too dismounted his stallion and stood strong before his family and townsfolk. "First, I would like to thank ye all for your assistance in making this celebration possible." A small series of cheers ensued. "And as ye know, this celebration marks an important time for my family. Approximately twenty years ago, my beautiful daughter Sayera was born…" Sayera could not help but blush, as the applause that followed was much rowdier than she had hoped.

Kanosuke continued his speech. "Many of ye standing before me have watched her grow from a tiny babe into the lovely being she is now. This day marks her transition into womanhood – a transition we have all awaited so eagerly. I would like to thank my dear wife, Amatsayu, for nurturing Sayera as a babe. I would also like to thank our village priestess, Tsuyaka-dono, for teaching my daughter the ways of the spirit." Sayera was not a fan of this speech; especially when she caught Kanosuke merely glancing at her mother and gazing at the lovely Tsuyaka. "And finally, I would like to thank each and every one of ye for allowing my daughter to blossom in such a wonderful community." Again, the crowd went wild. And again, Kanosuke silenced them with a click of his tongue.

"It is also my privilege to honor Yukashii-san, a fine young lad, who has been an enormous aid in the development of our village trading system." Delicate sighs came from the crowd. Sayera did not realize how she was the envy of most young women in the village for standing beside Yukashii. "I gladly give him my blessing to be prosperous in life." Kanosuke turned to offer a small wink at Yukashii. Sayera tilted her head with question, but Yukashii only replied with a glowing smile.

With a satisfied clap of his hands, Kanosuke concluded his discourse. "Now, with great pride, I will initiate the festivities." Everyone in the crowd cheered. "Please, enjoy this evening!"

Babble soon broke out. The villagers were bees swarming around the honey that was Sayera and her family. Kanosuke was already engaged with a group of hefty men who tempted him with drink. Akiyo showed off his bokken to a group of village children and Aruki coolly challenged an older boy to fight. The only being Sayera was able to lock eyes with was her mother, whose smile burst from behind her lips. Before she could even think of taking a step toward Amatsayu, several young men surrounded her.

"Wonderful night, isn't it Sayera-dono?"

"Beautiful weather we are having." A hand reached from the swarm and took hers.

Sayera could only smile and play along. "Yes. It is quite a fine night, and the weather has been rather stable lately, I'd say."

No other words were shared before a strong arm reached past Sayera's neck and swapped the young suitor's hand away. She was almost thankful when she turned to find Yukashii still sturdy behind her. He looked among the suitors with a stern face. "Men," he addressed them. "Can you not see that Sayera-dono needs air? Leave her be."

_Very impressive. _She could not help but admire the firmness with which he spoke.

Apparently, Yukashii's reputation was quite the force to be reckoned with, as the men appeared terrified. "We are…terribly sorry Yukashii-senpai!"

"Now if you would excuse us..." With that, the crowed dispersed. Yukashii took gentle hold of Sayera's elbow and pulled her from the center of the square. Sayera could not help but swiftly follow after him as the villagers grew smaller and smaller in number.

_Where is he taking me? _It was not long before the two were away from the heart of the festival. The bonfire was but a candle from this distance. They were in a very open area of the village, where few homes were settled. This rural peace beneath a full Moon revitalized Sayera, although she was still uneasy about being alone with Yukashii – especially after the incident between them earlier.

Yukashii halted his stride before a lonely vegetable field, where they were hidden from sight. The sounds of the festivities were faint. The only light was the silver glow of the Moon. Through the darkness, Sayera could feel the tension build. There was a long silence, during which she was able to make out the distress edging his jaw.

"I apologize Sayera-dono. It was not my place to remove you from your people." Where did the firmness go? "But there is something I must discuss with you." Sayera was so puzzled by the situation that she didn't even care to notice how he referred to her.

She could not help but worry at Yukashii's visible discomfort. Where was the charismatic man she was so often charmed by? "Yukashii-san…what is the matter?" Perhaps it was the authentic concern with which she spoke his name that caused him to inhale sharply. Sayera found her hands in his cold ones.

After a moment he exhaled, relaxed, and rested his glimmering eyes into hers. "Sayera-dono?" He bit down hard on his lower lip. "Do you desire?"

The sheer bluntness of the question brought Sayera receding into her mind. Her chin fell downward as her eyes locked on her pale hands wrapped in his dark ones. Desire? How could Yukashii possibly ask her about desire? "Well, it is human, is it not? All humans desire." She drifted off with a hint of despair leaking into her words. "But some desires are simply…desires."

Fearing that he had offended her, Yukashii apologized quickly. "I am truly sorry; I did not mean to intrude." His grip on her hands tightened only softly.

Sayera again looked up into his eyes, confused. "No, no apology is necessary." _What is wrong with him tonight?_ A chill ran through the air – the kind of cold that penetrated skin and froze the very marrow of one's bones. The Moon's hanging above was the only thing keeping Sayera from losing her calm.

The smile Yukashii offered was evidently false. An expert in hiding true emotions, Sayera was educated enough to realize that the thoughts plaguing his mind were going to be difficult to speak. He continued on with his clumsy words. "Oh, well I was just thinking…" His pauses for air were frequent. "Have you ever looked upon a flower and found that none other in the field was quite as radiant?"

His questions were a mystery to Sayera. "I do not understand…"

With a brief shake of his head he removed the barriers that kept his feelings from spilling. "To hell with these riddles, I cannot stand them…" His voice was low and desperate.

"Sayera," He yanked her hands up to his chest and held them there tightly. "I've hidden my feelings for you for longer than I care to think of. I am truly and deeply in love with you. And I am asking you…" With her hands still to his chest, Yukashii lowered himself onto a bent knee. "I am asking you to please be my woman."

The breath Sayera held in her throat was trapped there. _His…woman?_

His voice found its firmness once again as he left her no time to wonder. "Please, accept my proposal. I desire nothing more than to be your loyal and loving husband." The intensity of Yukashii's eyes bore into Sayera's. She had never seen anything so passionate before. "If you find some flaw in me, I will do anything and everything it takes to rid myself of it. Understand that my love for you runs so deep that your rejection will destroy me."

At this, her surprise was clear. _What have I done? I don't want to hurt him, but…_ She could not lie and pretend to reciprocate feelings. Sayera had always known of Yukashii's fondness – but she would have never believed it to this extent. Was it his love for her that tore away at the courageous man she had always known? What caused him to quiver before her on his knees? He tried to be strong…but Sayera found the desperation in his heaving chest.

She swallowed the words she could not speak and relayed all the compassion she could muster. She too knelt down to meet his eye level and pulled a hand free. As she caressed his perspiring jaw she attempted to soothe the troubled man: "Yukashii…I don't think you realize how truly wonderful a man you are." The eyes that gazed at him held some kind of foreign, but true sympathy. "You are loved and honored by many, myself included…"

After a deep breath, her eyes began to drift away. Yukashii watched them brighten – from what light, he knew not. He found the black pupils that he had searched for restlessly in the darkness of the night. He finally saw the sadness of her eyes.

A slight grimace fell upon her lips. "But the love I hold for you…is not the same. And I believe it never will be."

The rate at which the color drained from Yukashii's face was alarming. He dug himself deeper into his hole of desperation. "Sayera…" In a jumpy move, he attempted to lean in closer to give her the kiss he felt would spark her affection. But she was quick enough to take her soothing fingers and place them on his mouth before their lips met.

"We are two very different people."

The inaudible whisper rang shrill in Yukashii's mind. He was lifeless. With her fingers still soft on his lips, Sayera slowly leaned in to kiss them – a reminder that a barrier would be forever forged between them and the spark he so desired.

Sayera backed away and rose silently to her feet._ We are two very different people._ Before she could turn away, Yukashii shakily regained his footing. "What must I do to convince you that Fate brought us here; that we are one in the same…?"

"Believe what you must." The silk of her cloak swayed in the wind as Sayera turned herself from the man she had broken. "But only Fate receives what she desires. And what she desires is our loneliness."

There was a long while of silence. Tears threatened the dust circling Sayera's eyes. Her words were like the turbulent, repetitive lapping of the ocean tide on the now windy shore of Yukashii's mind. _We are two very different people. And what she desires is our loneliness._ His cracked tongue could utter no words. His tormented mind could assemble no coherent thought. All he could do was repeat and repeat and stare and repeat.

Without another backward glance, Sayera again shattered the quiet with a whisper.

"Sayonara, Yukashii-san."

Yukashii was left in the lone darkness with nothing but a dry lip and a pair of empty eyes. His hands were cupped nervously under his chin as he stared lifelessly at the place where his love was torn. He did not feel anger or despair. He could not – he was too numb.

_Different…desire…loneliness…_


	5. The Walk that Became a Journey

EDITED 12.09.10

**Note**: It's been a while, but I decided to watch one of the Inuyasha movies earlier on a whim, and ever since I've been thinking about how I just left this story hanging. No wonder I'm such a shitty girlfriend with all these commitment issues…Anyway, I changed this chapter up a bit. A little more dramatic and a lot more interesting.

**The Fifth; The Walk that Became a Journey**

The dancing flames of the village bonfire continued on with their frantic yearning to scrape the night sky. Sayera felt as if she had been away from the party for merely minutes, but as the numbers of drunken men and tired children she passed grew, so did her suspicion that it had actually been much longer. To add to the confusion, her silver friend above remained just where he had been upon her arrival – topping the billowing smoke of the fire beneath it, bright as ever. How strange…

However, Sayera was left unable to hold much concern for the Moon at the moment. She struggled to push down the bitterness that welled its way up through her eyes. What a poor man Yukashii was. He possessed everything in the world a man could desire: status, admiration, charm, intelligence, strength…but Sayera stripped him of the one thing that only Yukashii could truly covet – love. She would admit to feeling sympathetic, but the closer her steps brought her to the heart of the village, the more she had to try and shield her emotions, so as to not let them be seen by the prying eyes of those who "loved" her.

"Hey, Sayera-dono…" A very low, scratchy voice pierced Sayera's ears. The woman turned to find figures emerging from the evening shadows around her. The shadows took the form of bulky, greasy men, each with black, narrow eyes and faces reddened with drink. Needless to say, Sayera found herself locked in a rather uncomfortable situation. Part of her even wished that Yukashii had been at her side. But, she was always trying to prove to herself that she was strong. Thus, she willed away her discomfort and plastered the most genial of smiles on her gentle face.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

The largest of the men stepped forward, offering a glaring smirk rather than a grin. He reeked of sweat and cheap sake. "You know, little lady, it's getting pretty late. There are a lot of drunk men lurking around, waiting for a pretty girl like you to stumble along…" The man scoffed at Sayera and his croons sniggered with him.

Sayera kept her cool, still smiling and still standing strong. "I truly appreciate your concern. Perhaps I should return – my mother must be worried sick about me…"

But as she attempted to snake her way around the large man before her, he stepped closer, blocking her way. Again she tried, and again he would not allow her past. She looked up at the man's leering, bloodshot eyes that seemed to be drinking Sayera up more than the sake. His mouth was twisted in an awful grin that only opened when a grotesque tongue emerged to moisten his lips.

"Why don't you let us take you back to your mother?" An ugly chuckle escaped his throat as did from the surrounding men. One or two whistled crudely at her.

The man slowly reached out a shaky arm that looked as if it was meant to touch Sayera. Her smile fading and her discomfort growing, the woman gently pushed it away and chimed, "Again, your concern is touching, but I think I can man—"

Before she could complete her sentence, the man took hold of her arm, tightly digging his fingers into it and jerking her closer. His smirk faded and his eyes narrowed. "Push my hand away again, wench, and we'll see how you end up." His piercing whisper was nearly as poignant as the liquor in his breath.

Unable to mask her temper, Sayera prepared to lash out, but her attempt was merely in vein, as a hot, rough hand was instantly cupped around her mouth. With a nod of his head, the man ushered his drones back into the shadows. "Just keep quiet little missy." Again, that horrible smirk played at his lips. He pulled her into his arms, restrained her flailing limbs, and followed the herd in the direction of the forest.

_What's happening? Where are they taking me?_ Sayera tried to fight back as hard as her muscles were able, but her physical strength was no match for that of her captor. Where were the townspeople? Was that alley not occupied but moments ago? _Am I going to die?_ Sayera could not help but wonder.

Through the canopy of trees they ventured, sneaking through the shadows like rats. The bonfire was but a spark in the night from this distance. Once the men halted, Sayera was thrust to the ground, hard on her back. She had no time to react before the large man sat himself atop her and another held her arms fast, keeping her head in place by digging her hair into the ground with his knees.

The men crowded around, their faces contorting into those of wild beasts. They laughed maniacally at her suffering, howling into the darkness and spitting vulgar comments at her. The man holding her arms leered down at her, licking his lips sickeningly and staring at her heaving chest. The man sitting on her waist taunted her endlessly, holding her and touching her and shouting vile insults. All with that smirk.

The weight crushed down on Sayera's delicate stomach, leaving her grasping for air and muffling her cries. She could feel the man's swelling devil harden against her torso as he untied the sash around his waist. As his hakama loosened, the man began squirming with pleasure and inching his rough hands up to the collar of her kimono, ready to rip it apart. With inevitable tears tracing the corners of her eyes, Sayera gazed up at the Moon. It hung over her, just out of reach. _Please hear me, my friend,_ she prayed to her secret guardian. _Please, rescue me from these retched men…please._

Whether her prayer had broken mid-flight, Sayera was not sure. But the darkest cloud she had ever seen rolled its way across the sky and between the defeated woman and the Moon's silver glow. Sayera's heart shattered as an even thicker darkness fell. She could feel the man's hands straining at her kimono, ready to tear it open. She could hear the hollering of the men waiting in line for their turn. She closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to escape. Hope was gone…

"Hey, look!" The men went silent and still. Sayera felt the weight of her oppressors lighten. And she also felt something…something she had never felt before.

The man on top of Sayera released his hold on her kimono. "Hey you, coward!" He barked into the shadows. Sayera's eyes opened as they blindly searched for the source of the men's silence. The man glared into the shadows behind her head. "You have a problem? Come out here and face it like a man!"

Again, there was silence.

"Okay, fine!" The man lashed out once more, this time standing, gripping his draping hakama. "We'll come for you! Get him, men!"

Once relieved of the pressure of the men's weight, Sayera jumped up to face the commotion only to find several bodies being thrown lifelessly at her feet, smeared with dark blood. Startled, she looked to find the source. There was a figure in the shadows, just beyond the light of the clearing. Sayera could see nothing but darting, golden-amber eyes that neither widened with fear, nor narrowed with anger.

The remaining men were astounded with the speed and proficiency with which this mysterious man disposed of their companions. Several scurried off into the forest, shaken with fear. The shadowed man was left unmoved, glaring at the large man – his final opponent.

Still quite drunk and equally as arrogant, the man challenged the strength of the shadowed figure. "Is that all you got? I'll show you some real action!" With that, he darted into the shadows with a loud battle cry. Sayera gasped as he reached for a dagger hidden in his sash. But before she could utter another sound, the clearing was filled with the sound of bones crushing. A low moan ensued, and the man's body fell to the ground, blood seeping from his twisted mouth, and a canon-ball sized depression in his stomach.

Sayera gazed over at her captor's crumpled, lifeless body, then turned quickly back at the man in the shadows. The pair of golden eyes was fixed now on her – a cold, unrelenting stare. Now she understood the feeling she felt. Sayera was in the presence of a youkai. _But this is no normal youkai…_her thoughts were wild. _This is a youkai of unconceivable power_.

The shaken woman was unsure of what to do. Would this youkai come now for her? Or was he trying to protect her? Could those eyes be the eyes of the Moon youkai of her fantasies? Questions shot themselves through her mind. She knew not whether to flee, or to embrace her savior. So she remained in a troubled purgatory, waiting to either be slain or left alone.

Darkness lifted slightly. The Moon was beginning to poke its glow out from behind its celestial shroud. The new light brought a face to the cold eyes Sayera had been studying for what may very well have been a lifetime. A smooth jaw gave way to the pale face of a young-looking man. His cheeks were traced with maroon markings and atop the center of his forehead was a dark moon. Long silver locks framed his figure, wrapped in a white kimono, intimidating battle armor, and a fur pelt perched over his shoulder. At his side were two swords. _This is he. The Moon youkai._

Once again, the clearing was flooded with soft moonlight. The menacing cloud overhead seemed to vanish with the night. Sayera was left staring at the youkai, soaking in his features and awing at his presence. But after a moment's time, the youkai turned himself away from the woman, and instead thwarted his attention to the Moon.

"Go." The soft command in his voice struck Sayera to the bone. She spent no time contemplating this however. With one final gaze at her savior, Sayera receded back into the forest and raced in the direction of her home. She was left without a name or a reason, but with an image she knew she could never forget.

The youkai stole a glance at the woman whom he had just saved as her figure disappeared into the shadows. However, in his mind, he had not saved her. He had merely assured the safe-keeping of his true prize. He had a name, but his reason was far more important. Yet he too was left with an image he could never forget.


	6. Someone in the Night: Someone Who Knows

EDITED 12.10.10

**Note**: So reading over the old version of this chapter, I realize it's stupid and unnecessary. Here's to starting from scratch.

**The Sixth; Someone in the Night: Someone who Knows**

The evening was left dusty and dark by the threatening veil of black clouds that cloaked the Moon from the sky. Such clouds were ominous in respect to the mysterious aura that surrounded them. They were themselves darker than the sky that kept them aloft, and rolled along angrily as if prepared to swipe the stars down to Earth. Kaede observed the spectacle from the doorway of her humble residence, so as not to draw attention to her concern. The black clouds hovered for mere moments, but the elderly woman had already an inkling as to what they meant.

Kaede dismissed those concerned villagers that came to her, questioning the queer celestial activity. "It is but the soul of an evil youkai being exorcised in the far distance," she would say to them. "Of that I am certain." Though of course she was far from certain, Kaede felt it unnecessary to worry the townspeople over something that did not concern them – not from this point at least. To those who asked about the stillness of the Moon, Kaede explained it as being a seasonal issue.

The activity ceased as quickly as it had begun. Once the sky was cleared again, the priestess receded into her home and sat herself before the tiny crackling fire over which hung her dinner. With a deep breath, she closed herself into a brief meditation: _If only Kikyou were here._ That was an often repeated phrase in the elder's mind. Although fifty years had passed since the death of her beloved sister, Kaede often mused how things would be different if not for Kikyou's untimely demise. Such a humble, intelligent, powerful priestess – Kaede's childhood heroine. _Kikyou would know what to do about the clouds…_

Alas, upon returning to her reality, there was nothing to warm Kaede but the fire in her hut. Kikyou was now a lifeless body of earth and clay, bound to the realm of the living through the lost souls of those departed. She was but a bitter ghost, brought into the world and remaining there out of detest for her enemies.

The stew over the fire began to boil. As Kaede poured the steaming liquid into a bowl for herself, she pondered where Kikyou's journey had brought her. Perhaps she too had seen the clouds and the stillness of the Moon, and was well on her way in the direction of its origin. Then again, perhaps her sister would venture through the threshold of her abode in but a moment's time. Kaede smiled at her musings. Who was to claim where the lost soul wanders?

The elderly woman removed the pot from over the fire, and quelled the flames. All the village was shushed, droning the silent sounds of sleep in the evening air. The shrine was calm – the spirits and the gods resting their powers. The only noises carried by the wind were those created by the night-dwelling creatures of the sunny season. All was peaceful; all was right.

However, Kaede knew that somewhere under the Moon, lives would alter on this night. Such was predicted in the prophecies and written in the scrolls. The centuries had passed and the stars were aligned. She knew not of what exactly would come to be, but the _Hitogokoro no Kane_, or the "Chime of the Human Spirit" was not something to be taken lightly.

She took a sip of the stew. It burned her mouth.


	7. Revealing the ItsutsuKon no Tarekazari

As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is really dramatic. And not just dramatic…I mean DRAMATIC. Tears are shed, dark secrets are revealed…what? Can't stand the suspense? Ha ha! Well I know what happens! And if you want to know…you'd better read!

**The Sixth: Revealing the Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari **

Sayera soon was out of, what seemed, the never-ending grove of trees, and eventually came to the main path. Away from the hustle of the festival, and from the darkening forest, she breathed a sigh of relief. At last, she was finally away from the beasts in the woods, and from the beasts in the village.

Now, only a few minutes later, she saw the castle. Fearing to be left alone in the dark once more, she ran up to the veranda and climbed the three small wooden steps. Once to the door, she glanced around, and finding no one present, she silently slid it open. She slipped inside and quietly shut it behind her, making sure the locks were fastened tightly.

Meditating for a brief moment, Sayera slowly turned, and began walking down the long, wide hallway. She began thinking about the demon she had seen in the forest. _He appeared very elegant and did seem to look a bit human. _She thought. She suddenly put on a small smile of delight. "He was very handsome..." She said to herself, blushing. Sayera slightly giggled, but jerked to a stop after a moment, and shook her head in disapproval.

She then began thinking of Yukashii. _What a poor man. I feel sorry for him._ She continued in her head as her smile faded into a look of pity and remorse.

As she continued walking, Sayera passed a door in the corridor that was slid open. _Strange…_She thought. _Mother cannot stand when we leave doors open when no one is home. _She curiously turned and poked her head through the open doorway. It was the smallest room in the castle, where her father's sword closet was. But the strangest thing was that the closet door itself was even ajar. _Odd, _She repeated._ Why would father leave this open?_ Sayera hesitantly stepped over to the door, listening to the creaks and moans of the woodwork below her and she moved.

As she was just about to close the closet, a bright gleam caught her eye. _What is that?_ She thought as she retreated her hands from the closet door handles, and put thoughts of the cabinet aside.

When she turned her head towards the gleam, she saw a candle in the corner, standing on a short, metal candlestick. Atop the wick, a flame danced, and then she realized that was what was giving off the light in the room.

Beneath the candlestick, something round and silver winked at her. Sayera bent down and gingerly lifted the item. It appeared to be a small silver pendant. But what fascinated her about this pendant was that positioned in the center was a deep red gemstone. It shined, but in what seemed, an evil way. It looked as to have carried some kind of wicked demonic aura. Taking her eyes from the ruby, she saw a fine silver cord around the pendant, making it into a necklace. Sayera was about to lift it up higher, and place it around her neck, when she was startled by a voce behind her.

"Sayera, my dearest," said her mother, Amatsayu, standing in the doorway. She looked upon her daughter compassionately.

Sayera gasped. "Mother? Why aren't you at the festival?" She asked as she stood up straight to attention, and lowered the pendant to her side. Her mother only answered in a smile and began to walk towards her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She responded coolly. Sayera began to stutter, trying to explain how she wasn't feeling well, but her mother spoke before she could. "It is quite all right, I am not angry."

Amatsayu stopped pacing about a foot from Sayera. Her deep brown eyes burned deeply into her daughter's. She was about the same height as her daughter, if not shorter, but still, her eyes burned. "Sayera, you may not know it, but your happiness is the most important thing to me." She reached out her hand, and gently stroked Sayera's cheek. Sayera smiled in return. "You are my pride, my joy, my whole life. If something were to happen to you, my heart would die as we know it. But alas, I cannot hold onto you forever." She lowered her hand to her side, still looking into the woman's eyes. "One day, one fateful day, you will walk out the doors of this house, and never return. You will never come back." She stopped for a moment and sighed, her eyes no longer carrying the burn. "But I – I am fine with this, and will be all right. I will be proud, and you will always be with me, as I will forevermore be in you're heart, even if you forget about me." She said, tears welling up in the back of her eyelids.

Sayera stared thoughtfully at her mother. "Mother…" She said meekly. _She is crying inside, I know, she's crying inside…_She thought sympathetically.

Amatsayu continued on with her lecture. "So when you leave, I would like you to be prepared for the world ahead." She glanced down at the pendant Sayera still held. "That pendant…" She began. Sayera looked at the pendant closer, hesitantly bringing it back to her view. "That pendant is one of much power. It is called the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari_ or the _Pendant of Five Souls._" She paused for a moment.

Sayera looked at her for a second. "Wait. Is it like the _Shikon no Tama _but in the form of a pendant?" She asked curiously. This jewel had been created by the priestess Madoriko, while in battle with a great many demons. It was made of Nigimitama (Friendship), Sakimitama (Love), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Aramitama (Courage).

Rumors had been thrown about, saying that the _Shikon no Tama_ had accidentally been shattered into hundreds of shards by a foreign young priestess who was trying to save it from being digested by an evil demon. It is said that this priestess also broke the seal put on the half-demon, Inuyasha, who was pinned to a tree by the late priestess Kikyou. Of course, Sayera did believe these rumors as did everyone else, but it is a whole other story…

Amatsayu shook head and continued with her tale. "They do share some similarities but, you see, the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari _is created from Sakimitama, Kushimitama, Nigimitama, Aramitama and Nikushimitama (Hatred). If you look closely, each of the corners has the characters of Sakimitama, Kushimitama, Nigimitama, and Aramitama. The Nikushimitama is focused in on the red gemstone in the middle."

Sayera studied the pendant closely to find the characters as her mother went on. "It has been passed down from generation to generation, given to the first-born daughter. I received it when I was your age, but I did not have the power to wield it." She stared into Sayera's eyes once more. "But you, my child, I know you do."

Sayera shot her head up and stared open-mouthed at her mother. "Mother, you can't be serious. I don't even have enough power to be a priestess; much less enough to wield a pendant this powerful." She stopped abruptly as her mother began to speak.

"Hush, don't be so humble, Sayera. Besides, I know that deep down inside, you don't even wish to be a priestess. I understand that. But your father…" She drifted off. She heaved a deep sigh and looked to the floor. "Your father…" Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She tried to wipe them with the back of her long sleeve, but, they started burning down her cheeks before she realized it.

Suddenly becoming weak, her knees gave in, and she collapsed to the floor sitting on her knees. Sayera, filled with worry, quickly jumped to aid her. "Mother? Mother what's wrong?" She said gently as she held her trembling shoulders and gently placed the hair in her mother's face behind her ears.

Amatsayu tried to hold back her sobs. "The only reason why your father is urging you to become a priestess is because he…he…he is having an affair with your sensei." She stammered in-between sobs.

The head priestess, Tsuyaka, who was educating Sayera, was about her mother's age, perhaps a few years younger. Her face was fair and not a hair on her head was gray. Her eyes still carried a youthful brown tone that was warming to look into. The only things that signified her age were some light wrinkles around the outline of her face. She was a beautiful woman, who now, Sayera held great hatred for.

Hearing that was like having a bolt of lightning strike through Sayera's body, and she threw the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari _onto the hard floor. It slid for a moment, until it was stopped by the large base of the candlestick.

Amatsayu only continued sobbing loudly and Sayera tried to comfort her as much as possible. "I did not want to tell you this, Sayera, but I believe you are old enough." She said in a quivering voice.

Tears now began to settle in Sayera's eyes. _How dare that pitiful man, destroying my mother like that. I am ashamed to call him my father, _She thought about Kanosuke. Suddenly she felt slightly sick. Her stomach tied itself into hard knots, and only tightened, refusing to loosen their grip. She swallowed heavily, trying to steady the feeling of nausea. "How long has this been going on, mother?" She stammered hatefully, with her eyes shut tighly.

Though the two of them did not see it, the pendant which Sayera had tossed beside her, had begun to glow gloomily. The ruby turned bright red, as if reacting to Sayera's emotions. The ruby acted on Sayera's feelings, right now, the hatred glowing inside her. Could this pendant truly only be held by Sayera?

Amatsayu tried to swallow her feelings of sorrow before she began to speak again. "Well, ever since we made you learn Tsuyaka's ways. Perhaps even before that..." She whispered, as if in a horrible dream, and waiting to wake up, and find that none of it was real.

Sayera closed her eyes. "Five years…" She whispered. Through her long eyelashes, the tears began to roll down her face. "When did you find out?" She asked again, opening her eyes and looking straight at her mother.

Amatsayu now began to piece herself together again. "It happened when you were two months away from being fifteen and Aruki and Akiyo were only a few months old. It was a night when the moon was shining brightly and there were many stars." Through her state of tears, she showed a smile. "It was a night just like this one. Your father and I were lightly sleeping - well I was at least. Suddenly I heard someone rustling around, so I hesitantly opened my eyes to see who it was. Through the darkness I heard the door to our room close and saw the shadow of someone walking down the corridor. My first thought was that it was a thief. As now I was wide awake, I quickly turned to wake up your father, but he wasn't there.

"I decided that he was perhaps thirsty, getting a drink, so I waited for him. I waited for a few minutes, when I heard something from the outside of the wall of my room - the one facing the outside garden. I believe it was a muffled cough, and I knew that it was your father. I was curious as of why he was outside, so I got up, dressed, and quickly tip-toed out the door. I came out just to see him as he raced into a heavy thicket, upon entering the forest. I silently followed, and began to feel something burning my chest. I looked down to see that I was wearing the _Itsutsu-Kon Tarekazari._" She stopped for a moment to take a breath, and looked at the pendant Sayera had tossed beside her, which by now had stopped glowing.

"The odd thing about it, was I never remembered putting it on. I peered into the thicket and saw none other than your father, and the head priestess, Tsuyayaka together in one another's arms. I stared at them with hatred and sorrow, when the _Itsutsu-Kon Tarekazari _began to burn my chest once more. I stared down upon it, and found the red gemstone in the center brightly burning, almost as if it were on fire.

"Suddenly, a feeling of loneliness took over me. I mechanically began to walk into the forest, practically unconscious, as if the pendant was…controlling me." Sayera gasped as she cautiously reached for the pendant and eyed the red stone on it. It shined unusually bright to Sayera in the dimly-lit room. Amatsayu went on with her tale.

"I walked and walked, with vague thoughts and images in my head. But in an instant, I regained consciousness, though unaware of my surroundings because of the dark. Then I began to cry. I wept bitterly and couldn't stop." Her voice was again becoming slurred and vague. Sayera held her tighter.

"But then - then the moon exposed itself through the clouds and warmed me. It may sound silly, but I felt almost - encouraged by the moon. I am not sure why or how, but I did." Suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face. "And then, I saw something amazing." She stopped for a moment and her eyes twinkled, not from her tears, but in awe or amazement from her memory.

Sayera stared down at her, placing the pendant in front of her folded knees, not wanting to touch it any longer. Amatsayu seemed to be staring happily into her daughter's eyes. "I saw the most beautiful demon imaginable. So elegant and so youthful. Even his cold stare made my heart leap." She reminisced.

Sayera's eyes widened. Had she just described the same demon Sayera saw earlier? Amatsayu sensed the confusion and wonder in her daughter. "Sayera," She said, still with twinkling eyes and a smile through her tears. "Sayera, I know. You too, have seen this man, have you not?" She asked.

Sayera's breath came fast. _That demonic aura. Was he looking for me? Or perhaps my mother? How does she know?_ Questions filled Sayera's mind and made her even more confused.

Amatsayu looked away, and Sayera shut her eyes in slight relief. Her mother continued on. "It was when I saw his figure for that short moment, did I realize the truth. I realized that I had to stay with your father, and that I couldn't leave my family. Besides learning those, I learned that my one true love never truly loved me, though he vowed to for the rest of his days." She finished, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Sayera breathed heavily in anger. Why would her father do those things? How could he be so cruel? Amatsayu sensed the anger in her, and turned yet again to look in her eyes. "Sayera, that demon…" She began, wiping her daughter's tears. Sayera looked up to face her.

"That demon came here for you. He came here because he knew that on your birthday – today – your would receive the pendant and that you would have the power to control it…forever." She said with a smile.

Sayera then saw the youth in her mother's face. Her smile, her eyes, and the way she spoke; it made her seem completely different. She was so kind, and so lighthearted. She was even wiping Sayera's tears instead of her own sorrow-filled ones.

They both seemed to be at peace in one another's presence. Their smiles and hearts were so warm. Everything was for once so peaceful…

All until a resounding crash came from the front of the house and footsteps stomped down the corridor to the open room.

Well what did I tell you? Pretty dramatic wasn't it? Was it a bit of a shocker? So many questions…so little answers…Well anyway, the next chapter, 'The Cloud of Death that Encircled the Castle,' is kind of dramatic too. Tears are spilled once again and…what's this? Blood is shed! You HAVE to read it! More drama, coming at cha!


	8. The Cloud of Death Encircling the Castle

For people who are extremely sensitive, and have crying fits whenever you see something sad, maybe you shouldn't read this part. But hey, what do I know? I'm just the author of this fan fiction…no matter…  
But for those of you who aren't THAT sensitive…Read!

**The Seventh: The Cloud of Death Encircling the Castle**

Through the door came Kanosuke, his face red with anger and his eyes sharp as knives. His unsteady movements and fogged mind was to be blamed on the large quantity of drink he had taken in. The two women, still sitting on the floor quickly looked up at the man's entry. His eyes narrowed angrily and darted around the room for a moment, then landed on Sayera.

Amatsayu and Sayera were startled. "Kanosuke, what's wrong?" His wife asked, full of concern, wiping away the remaining tears in her eyes.

Kanosuke completely ignored his wife and remained staring at Sayera. He breathed heavily, most probably from running from the festival to the mansion. "Tell me, Sayera…" He said in an unusually vicious voice as he hiccupped from his uncontrollable drinking habits.

Sayera gasped at her father. She had never seen him look like this before. His face was red and his bloodshot eyes stared angrily at her. "F-Father?" She stammered.

"Sayera…" Kanosuke said in a menacing, trembling voice. He took a step toward his daughter followed by another. Sayera only remained on the floor, suddenly developing slight fear along with hatred for her father. "Sayera, I had a little discussion with Yukashii." He said. His voice suddenly became a roar that shook the house. "Why did you turn down his proposal?" He yelled. Though he wasn't extremely strong, he managed to pull Sayera up by the neck of her kimono, bringing her face-to-face with him.

Amatsayu jumped up at his behavior. "Kanosuke! No need to be so rough!" She yelled, amazed at how he treated his daughter.

Kanosuke ignored her again. "Tell me you little wench!" He yelled. "The boy's rich! We would have been the richest family in all of the Warring States!" He yelled even more loudly.

Sayera tried to break free of his grip on her kimono, but stopped at his words and stared at him with even more hatred if possible. "So that's the only reason why you loved Yukashii? You wanted his money?" She screamed. "You pitiful, greedy-" She stopped suddenly as her father rose her higher off the ground, making it more difficult to breathe.

Amatsayu's mouth opened wide. "Kanosuke!" She yelled as she ran to her husband, grasping his arm, in an attempt to make him release Sayera. Kanosuke merely shot her a cold glance with his red eyes and shoved her into the wall. Her head slammed against it with a loud sound that echoed throughout the small room.

"Teaches you, doesn't it wench!" Kanosuke yelled to his wife who fell to the floor, helplessly bundled up, grasping her head, merely on the merge of consciousness.

"Mother!" Sayera yelled, trying to reach out to Amatsayu. When she studied her limp body, tears stung her eyes. Hatred completely took over her. Turning to her father, she struggled even harder to break free and to be placed back on the ground.

Kanosuke released one of his hands, and raised it high in the air. Sayera watched it in terror as it turned into a fist and quickly descended downward to smack her right in the face. The impact of the punch caused her mouth to fill with blood. She sputtered and coughed it out, all over her father's hands.

"Why didn't you say yes?" He roared again as he brought her backwards and hurled her into his sword cabinet. The neck of her beautiful gown ripped off, and dangled in Kanosuke's hands, revealing her shoulders and her neck. Once she hit the cabinet, the doors broke open and heavy sheathed blades fell mercilessly on her defenseless body.

Blood dripping from her mouth, and bruises and splinters forming all over her body, she glanced up at her father. "Why, Father?" She asked. "Why are you so cruel? She only wanted to love you…I only wanted to love you. Aruki and Akiyo only wanted to love you…"

She was interrupted by Kanosuke's back turning. He was apparently drunk and had not heard what Sayera said. He slowly paced over to his wife, Amatsayu, who now moaned in pain. Kanosuke stopped and roughly grabbed the neck of her kimono as well, tugging her up to his face. "Now!" He yelled. "To your room!"

He dragged her along on the floor to the open doorway. As they exited, Sayera caught a glimpse of her mother's face. Just minutes ago, that face was filled with beauty and warmth. But now it was drained of its pink, lively color. It was full of sorrow and pity – emptiness. Blood began to drip down her face from a wound on her head.

As her eyes remained closed, Amatsayu smiled meekly at Sayera. Sayera tried to smile back, but her mind and heart had become black, stained with hatred and darkness from her father. She could only watch as the last bit of her mother's half-dead body was brought through the door out of sight.

Sayera's eyes became like green rivers, flooding with tears. The world around her seemed to blur. The pain in her heart and the pain of the blood in her mouth and the bruises all over her body mixed together to make her feel as if she was awaiting the dark shadow of death to strike her down.

As she continued weeping, through a small window in her room, moonlight slowly crept in. When she noticed the moonlight, she turned to the source. Pushing the blades off her, she slowly crawled over to the window and before it, collapsed into a huddled mass on the floor. No wind blew, and nothing seemed to move. All was silent…

About an hour later, Sayera awoke from her small nap. She steadily opened her eyes, and pushed the strands of hair out of her face, the room coming into a clear view. _Where's my mother?_ She thought to herself, her memory coming fast. The images of her bloody face, her body being dragged through the door, her father…they flooded her mind almost instantly.

Quickly sitting up straight, she gazed out the window to see the moon lingering overhead. "How long was I asleep?" She whispered to herself, cautiously standing up. She made her way over to the door, clutching everything she could for support.

When she finally reached the door, she slowly and silently slid it open, and peeked into the dimmed hallway. No sound was heard at all. Was Kanosuke asleep? Or worse; had he killed her mother? Sayera couldn't bear to think of it. But she strongly wished to know what happened to her family.

Hesitantly, she stepped into the corridor and began walking to her room. On the way, she passed her parents' room, only to find the door closed and locked. Sorrow stinging her heart, she walked past and turned the corner, heading in the direction of her room.

She passed the door in which only hours previous, her mother was happily preparing her gown for the festival. She stopped for a moment and stared at the door. Her heart taking control over her, she slid it open and stepped inside. She remembered the way the sunlight shined through the window, the way Amatsayu had smiled upon her entry, and the words she spoke.

What did she say again? _It would not be able to fit anyone else anyway…besides, no one in the whole world is beautiful enough…_ When she looked over at the manikin, she imaged the once beautiful, clean gown settled upon, which now, was a dirty rag settled on her. The room was now gloomy and dim, causing the heart in Sayera's chest to crack.

After another moment, she sighed and receded out the door, back into the corridor. Sayera glanced once more at the room, tears fighting to form in her eyes, and slowly shut the door. She stood before it for a moment, her mind blank and clouded. _Mother…what have I done? Why has all this happened? Why?_ She asked herself over again.

_Everything…why has everything happened to us? We...well, you are a good person. You don't deserve this. You're a good person mother… _She gently closed her eyes, desperately hoping that everything was a crazy dream, and all her fears would vanish behind the safety of her eyelids. But no…This situation had to befall Sayera. And not only her, but her mother; her mother did deserved nothing but love.

Sayera could no longer contain her tears that by now made their way down her cheek. Beginning to feel weak, and dizzy, she ran the next few steps to her room. She roughly tossed open the door, and roughly closed it behind her, surprised that it only made a clicking noise in response.

Sayera ran through the thin curtain to her small bed on the floor, and collapsed upon it, almost instantly. The blankets seemed to coil around her trembling body reassuringly, like the way her mother used to hug her as a child. She buried her face in the soft sanctuary of the blankets, and sobbed muffled cries into them.

_We don't deserve it Mother…we don't deserve it! _Sayera cried in her head, only making her even more dizzy and drowsy. _You don't deserve it, mother! You don't deserve any of it…_ Soon, the cries in her head subsided, as did her sobs.

Her drowsiness suddenly got the best of her. She began loosing consciousness. Was it because she had such a horrendous day? Or perhaps the dried crimson blood stain on the side of her once beautiful sky-blue kimono was to blame. Sayera slowly shut her eyes, images of her wounded mother taunting her as she slept. Suddenly, she began to mumble in her sleep…

"You don't deserve it, mother…Neither do I…But _he_ does…Kanosuke does…he deserves…he only deserves…to die…"

Well wasn't that interesting? And I have a slight request…if you're going to send me a review, can you just spare the time to tell me if you cried or not during this chapter? I'm just curious…Well anyway, next chapter: IMPORTANTE! If you don't read that, go live in a box! Title – The Day of Reckoning: The Moon made Flesh…it's kinda like the Word made Flesh if you're Catholic. But whatever – keep reading!


	9. Day of Reckoning: The Moon made Flesh

Okay – this chapter is probably what you've all been waiting for…

**The Eighth: Day of Reckoning: The Moon made Flesh**

The forest was silent. The brook flowed without its babble, the wind hid from the obscure azure sky. The trees did neither quake nor groan, and the young rabbits and fawns retreated back to their mothers; the bats refused to screech, and even the deadly serpent dared not to hiss or slither.

The festivities in the village square had completely and suddenly vanished; the villagers had all returned home, and the bonfire was put to a rest. Nothing moved. No one murmured. Life seemed to be on a standstill.

But even through the eternal silence, though not a voice is spoken, the mere presence of a being with such immense power shrieks a frightening, mute cry; a cry which no one, not even someone with the sharpest ears of a dog, can hear. And sure enough, within the vine-draped walls of the forest, such a being stood, waiting. Just waiting.

What time was it? Well the glow of the moon – yet again full – was seen spreading from directly overhead. There it hung, just like the beast, waiting. Waiting for what? No stars comforted it – they all seemed to have fled in terror. Perhaps it was wise of them to flee. But the moon cannot flee. It has a duty to lock fates – to await the one who is to kiss fate, the one who will be locked. But you'll never know who. The one does not know, the beast does not know, no one knows. But the moon knows…

Sayera's eyes slowly blinked, then opened. Her head spun; her mind raced; she did not move for a few moments fearing that if she did so, her stomach would heave. When she finally did lift her head off the comforting pillow, the first thing she noticed was the eerie silence. She could hear no crickets, no locusts, no gentle wind blowing through the window.

And even before she had a free second to remember the horrible event which had occurred only hours ago, something beyond the curtain around her cot caught her eye. It glowed with a fantastic red light, which seemed completely unreal. When she pulled back the curtain, she saw nothing other than the pendant – the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari_.

Sayera gazed at the gem with hollow eyes. The red stone blazed mercilessly against the dim silver surrounding it. She just remained watching it, unable to move any part of her body. But ever so slowly, she reached for the pendant, almost unconsciously, as if something was driving her to do it.

Once her fingers coiled around it, her mind raced: Her mother, her tears, her father, his rage, his affair, Priestess Tsuyaka, her deception, her life, it's meaning…Did it have a meaning? She was standing at the door of her room, with the pendant around her neck. Her eyes were black pools of nothing, she cracked neither a smile nor a frown, she neither inhaled nor exhaled. She just slid open the door noiselessly into the darkened corridor, and walked towards the front door.

Again her mind raced: The festival, the men, the bonfire, the dress, the lovely dress, the young boy, her father, his greed, Yukashii, his words, his love, his undying love for her, his pain, her guilt. She was outside, walking into the forest. The glowing pendant clouded her mind, controlling her every move, her every thought and memory.

Again went her thoughts: The forest, the moon, its light, the shadows, the demon, the beautiful demon hiding in the shadows, the demon, the demon, the demon…

Suddenly Sayera stopped. Her consciousness was restored as she fell to the ground. She was buried deep, deep in the never-ending rows of oak and birch, maple and pine. It took a few moments for her to regain her strength and control of her head. "Where – where am I?" She whispered to herself, as she looked around, realizing she was no longer in her own home.

Though she had forgotten her mother's words – her reminiscing of the day long, long in the past – Sayera was living Amatsayu's memory. She glared down at the pendant hanging from her neck. Just moments ago, it burned with the hatred of a thousand dead souls, but now, the glow had vanished, and the pendant it was calm and lifeless.

Sayera felt nauseous. She struggled to her feet, quivering with fear. _What am I doing here? Why is my chest burning?_ Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight on her left side. _What the…? _Upon investigating the matter she found Tamaya neatly snug between her waist and the sash around it. Little did Sayera know, that during her period of unconsciousness, something had summoned her to prepare her most prized possession – her sword.

Sayera's swirling mind was brought to a tense and abrupt halt. She sensed a presence. A very dangerous presence lurking in the shadows all around her. She felt the creature's sharp eyes piercing through ever part of her body. Her legs were cemented to the ground, her breaths grew very light, her heartbeat paused. There she was, standing in the middle of a dense thicket somewhere in the forest, being studied by something menacing, something probably ready to strike. Could it be the same demon she saw earlier?

With a quick rush of courage, she grasped the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari_, hoping that it would save her. But when she did, she did not receive a blessing, but a curse. Tumbling black clouds appeared out of no where and silenced the light of the moon hanging directly overhead. She released the pendant from her grasp with another quick motion. Sayera drew in a dark breath. From behind her she felt the creature moving out of the shadows, taking some steps towards her.

She did not want to turn. She was frightened. She prayed that it only be a nightmare, but even she knew that once in a while nightmares turned from thoughts to reality. She even began wishing that Yukashii was there to save her; or that boy from the festival; or anyone for that matter. She wished she could feel the warmth of her mother's arms around her one final time.

But the pendant thought differently. The pendant began burning with its intense red glow. It tried to turn her around, but she wouldn't budge. It seemed to develop a mind of its own. The chain started to smolder with the same intensity, choking her. If the creature didn't kill her, the chain would. She finally gave in to the pendant, shut her eyes tightly, and spun herself around, hoping her eyes would open and she would be somewhere – anywhere else.

A moment or so passed. She felt the creature still standing firm, and Sayera's eyes were still shut. _Dare I open my eyes? I wish to keep them closed forever. I will never look upon the earth again if it means life…_ But she thought about how strong she once believed herself to be. She didn't want to be afraid. Sucking up a deep breath, she slowly lifted her eyelids.

She was still in the thicket. Her surroundings had not changed, as she had so hoped. But standing before her was a tall elegant-looking man – no, a demon – with beautiful silver hair even longer than Sayera's. He wore different-length armor around his stomach and down to his knees, tied together by a yellow sash with purple designs at the bottom, with a spiked shield around his chest and shoulders. Beneath his armor was a white kimono and matching hakama with red flower designs around the neckline. On his feet he wore not sandals, but black armored shoes that were a mystery to her, and over his right shoulder was a very light and fluffed garment, resembling a boa.

But what Sayera focused on during that moment were his facial features. The demon's entire face seemed almost like a work of art, everything carved exactly into the correct place. Between his light, silver bangs was a violet-colored moon. Beneath, was a pair of slim golden eyes, like looking into a sunset, framed by thick lashes and a deep red colored dust. On each cheek were two identical blood-colored markings, almost as if just moments ago a savage two-clawed beast had scratched him on either side of the face. His lips matched his eyes, both working together to give Sayera a looked of carelessness and wonder mixed with a threat and mystery.

And at his side were two terribly hostile blades.

Sayera could do nothing but stare in a feeling of fear and awe. She could not think. Her mind had completely shut down. "Wha – what do you want?" She stammered thoughtlessly, her fear-filled eyes meeting his calm, deadly ones.

He did nothing in response but take another few steps in her direction. When he stopped again, she began taking steps backward, almost tripping over herself. His silence was practically as lethal as his appearance.

"I – I asked what you wanted," she repeated, praying for an answer. _Who is this demon, and what does he want with me?_ Still, she could not remember what Amatsayu had told her back at her home. How long ago was that? That conversation seemed to have taken place eons ago. But that's impossible; but then again, during that time, the impossible was often accomplished.

The demon's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Sayera could not tell what he was thinking. He was either concentrating hard on something, or she had angered him. Sayera did not want to stay there long enough to find out. She inhaled one sharp, deep breath, and as quickly as she could, turned and raced, hoping to lose the demon in the many trees of the forest.

But even before she took four steps, she found herself bumping hard into to chest. He had used his lightning speed to beat her to the grove of trees. Sayera bounced off him and lost her footing, awkwardly falling on her back. She attempted to crawl away backwards, but she couldn't muster up the courage to move. His eyes continued to glare mercilessly into hers.

He slowly paced towards her sprawled out on the ground. Sayera closed her eyes and held back the tears in her eyes. _So this is the end. _She thought. _I willed be killed and devoured by a demon. If I knew my choice was to result in my and my mother's untimely deaths, I would have accepted Yukashii's proposal with open arms. But now…_

Before she could think another word, the silent demon began to speak. "A human." He sighed with disgust. Sayera couldn't help but take his words in. His voice was beautiful and soothing, even though those same words were meant to disgrace her. She opened her eyes again, and looked upon him differently now. Her green eyes no longer held a fear of this man. Now they simply held wonder.

Sayera found that he was no longer looking into her eyes, but at her chest. More specifically, the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari_, which lay dormant upon it. Noticing this, she quickly clutched the pendant, regaining his attention. Again his cold eyes met hers.

"Who are you, woman, to inherit such a valuable treasure?" He asked plainly, but his voice gave away that there was something more to his question than stated.

Sayera felt another wave of quick panic. Her mouth had been completely dry until now, so she swallowed hard and answered, "My mother passed it to me." She struggled to control her voice, so her response was but a mere whisper.

The demon seemed pleased enough at her reply. "Your mother?" His words were more of a statement than a question. He studied the question and confusion in her, and said in his soothing voice, "You have no idea of what you hold in your palm." She lightly shook her head side to side, indicating that he was correct. She knew nothing about the pendant all but its name and its legends. "The chosen ones never know anything. And that is the reason why they are always the first victims."

Sayera shuddered at the thought. Was the demon saying that _she_ was the chosen one? Was she the one to use the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari_? Was she the one to make the Pendant of Five Souls make the lives of countless better – or worse? She had so many questions for this demon, who seemed to all which she so desired. "Please," she began, no longer afraid, brushing herself up and rising to her feet. "Tell me the secrets of this pendant. Please, tell me…tell me what I am chosen to do with this vile thing."

Again, he responded with his eerie silence, and for the first time, looked away from her. Sayera began to plead with him. "Please, I must know. Please." Still he did not respond. Mindlessly, she finally lunged herself at the demon, grasping onto him, begging and pleading.

"Please, the life of my family hangs in the balance! I need to know all there is to know about this damned pendant! Please, I'll do anything." She struggled to hold back her sobs. At last he turned back to her and gazed into her eyes, which were now very close to his.

"This is neither the time nor place to reveal anything about the Pendant of Five Souls. Return to your village. Go do what you must. Then, return here, and all your questions will somehow, in time, be answered," he responded coolly. (It was amazing to her that he could keep so collected while she was tugging on him and begging in his face)

"My village?" Sayera thought aloud. "What is it I must accomplish back in the village?" She gradually let go of the demon, her eyes drifting off.

The demon's eyes moved from her to the low treetops above. Sayera thought of it as a signal to do the same. Before anything, the faint stench of smoke flooded her nostrils with her next breath. "You will know soon enough." The demon took a few steps back, and Sayera, figuring out the truth, started to run.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her in the direction her breaking heart told her to go. _I am a fool. I should never have left the village._ On the tree roots she tripped. Getting up was a difficult task, because her mind was a spinning blaze. But the tears did not come. She did not realize this. At this moment, she was too strong and determined to show her tears.

Almost to the village. She knew this because of two factors. For one, her heart, mind, and body were all in agreement that this was her home. As for the second factor: the village was being burned to the ground.

A cliff-hanger, indeed. Hurry! Go to the next chapter and find out what happens next!


	10. The Beast within the Beauty

Another sob story comin' up. Not so bad as the others, but not so pretty either…

Well what the hell are you waiting for? An invite? Get reading!

**The Ninth: The Beast within the Beauty**

Now, all too late, the idea surfaced that she was being tested. Her mother, her father, the pendant, everything had all been a test. From the moment of her birth Sayera was being tested; all until now, on the sinister night of her twentieth birthday. She had been a mere experiment to someone – or something – for the past twenty years of her life.

It was all so clear.

Upon emerging into the open, she did not know what to think. Looking around her, everything was on fire. Every last one of the village houses was set alight, including all the plantations and fields. Just like the bonfire at the festival.

Everything burned.

But there were no voices. Sayera heard no men yelling for everyone to evacuate to safety, no children screaming in terror, and no babies weep from all the chaos. The only things heard were the crackling of the flames, and the gentle wind blowing into Sayera's ear. Whether it was a taunting wind – come to laugh at her – or a comforting wind – come to sooth her as did the demon's voice – she didn't care. She felt no emotion whatsoever. She thought nothing, spoke nothing, wept nothing, and did nothing.

Everyone was dead – this she knew. She felt helpless. But was this really a reality? She knew the encounter with her father was no dream, but perhaps this was an illusion – a result of her once hatred-filled mind.

As though appearing to test this matter, Sayera walked into the fire blindly on a path of dirt which had conveniently not been set ablaze. The intense heat from the flames danced around her fingertips, burning them. The heat was unbearable, but she ignored it.

This was definitely not a nightmare.

Alas, her eyes played the most devious tricks on her. Was that a man standing all the way over there? Looking closely, Sayera did see a man in the center of the burning town, jumping with fright. Upon closer inspection, she found the man's true identity.

Her father.

Kanosuke caught eye of his daughter. He quickly turned and looked upon Sayera with great joy. "My daughter! Please! This heat is deadly! It will kill an old man such as myself as it did the unfortunate departed of this village! Please save me, Sayera!"

But Sayera was in no hurry to get to her father. She took slow, painful steps toward him, the fire blazing in her eyes making her surroundings seem like a snowfall in comparison. Her emotions were suddenly made simple: the only feeling in her right now was hatred. Deep hatred.

Hatred held only for the one she was forced to call her father.

Seeming as though they knew, the flames parted for Sayera, giving her a clear path to walk on. Kanosuke didn't realize the look in his daughter's eyes until it was too late. "Daughter?" He managed to choke out as she approached him.

His daughter glared at him in rage. "Funny," Sayera began. "Funny that you can still call me that." She said icily. Not all did her voice complement the burning hatred in her eyes, but it was equally menacing.

Her father only stood before her with shock and horror, as he watched his daughter. Slowly, she reached for her sword, and gingerly pulled Tamaya free of the sash around her waist. She knew what it was for now.

"Wh-What are you doing, Sayera?" Her father asked, terrified. "You wouldn't slay your own father, would you?" He took a small step back, fearing that he would trip into the roaring fire beyond the small patch of untouched dirt which he stood.

Sayera lifted the blade, so that it barely touched Kanosuke's throat. The man fell to his knees before her. She did not release the deadly grip she had him, but held down her sword so it was aimed directly at his unprotected chest. Is pitiful eyes widened fearfully looking down at where the blade was poised.

"You, miserable man, are not my father." Sayera began, her voice that of a beastly growl. "A true father would never lay a finger on his daughter, unless it be out of paternal love. A true father would never be filled with enough greed to make his only daughter marry a man for his wealth. A true father would take the time to know his daughter; time enough to know that I am not who you think I am."

While she paused to take a breath, Kanosuke began to beg, "Sayera, I am sorry for everything I've done! You know my drinking habits are uncontrollable and – " Sayera interrupted him.

"A true father would never go off and get himself drunk, knowing that he was to come home to a fragile wife, a daughter, and two young sons." She hollered back. "And you, Kanosuke, are nothing but an empty-hearted piece of scum. My mother was far beyond your equal. She went to all lengths just to make your life happy. She birthed and cared for your children, loved you when she knew that it was impossible for her to receive any love in return.

"And don't try to lie, telling me that you did love her. She told me everything. The affair you had with my supposed mentor. You are despicable. I'm surprised that whore of a priestess never told you how worthless I was with my lack of spiritual power. But would you have even cared anyway?"

There was a long pause. Kanosuke dared not to utter a word. He lay sprawled out on the ground, a blade weighing heavily on his heaving chest, staring transfixed at his once lovely fragile daughter. But he did not know that she was never lovely and fragile. He did not know that his daughter was a lonely, hateful woman who extracted her revenge like that of a demon.

"You don't owe me an apology, however," She said, lowering her voice to a hoarse whisper. "You owe one to your sons, you owe one to Yukashii, you owe one to Tsuyaka, to the villagers, and last but certainly not least: you owe one to my mother."

She suddenly lightened her grip on Tamaya and pulled it about an inch away from him. "The deepest depths of hell are reserved for people like you. When men such as yourself die, their soul is devoured immediately by demons of the dead. There is no chance of redemption. The all-powerful gods can see through your thick blankets of lies to you're true self. They can see that you are a cowardly, gluttonous man who cannot fight his own battles, who needs to step on people to get to the very top."

Again, she stopped. In the eyes of her father she found great fear and grief. Sayera felt no pity towards him.

"I have neither regret nor remorse about this." With that, she brought her sword forward in a burst of anger, colliding the cool metal with her father's chest. His blood spurted all over the ground, and fell backwards with his pathetic eyes still fixed on his daughter.

"Sayera…" He whispered as he breathed his final breath.

The pendant suddenly began to burn. It burned, supposedly mocking him; mocking his pitiful death – by his daughter's hand. He was killed by his daughter who hated everything about him. He was killed by his daughter who thought nothing of him. But alas, it was not his daughter, but the demon living inside her. The demon which harbored itself deep within his daughter's body, which was now set loose.

Retrieving Tamaya from Kanosuke's dead corpse, Sayera merely turned her back on him. Offering him no prayers or thoughts, she began to walk away, back to where the demon was waiting.

In that instant, the fire had completely died. What was once a prosperous town, had now turned into small piles of ash, scattered amongst a large area of burnt earth. The clouds moved, and the moon was revealed. A crescent moon.

Fate had been locked. The long-awaited prophecy had finally been fulfilled. The moon returned to its normal cycle. Life would return to as it once had been. No one was to know of the village's tragic demise. No one was to know of Kanosuke's pre-death conference with his demonic kin. But Sayera was to know. The moon was to know. The demon was to know.

But still, she would return to him, and continue her life with him, in the process, attempting to completely wipe out the memory of her home. Impossible? Yes. But during that time, the impossible was often accomplished.

"See you in hell…"


	11. Life Anew

Good thus far? I hope you think so. Looking on the stats, I realized that my story is pretty popular. 339 hits last I checked. But only nine reviews. Please guys, I want to know what you think. Is it great? Is it good? Is it bad? Do I need to work on something specific? I need you to help me!

**The Tenth: Life Anew**

Sayera broke through the last of the branches back to where she had spoke with the demon, still with fire in her eyes. The hair draping down her back was in frenzy because she had lost the ribbon in her tiny battle. Her body caught up with her spinning mind, and she realized that the fire had burned her feet and lower legs. She was in mild pain, but walking made it even more difficult.

When in the clearing, she found the demon just as he was when she left – standing, and glaring at her. She leaned against the nearest tree, a good distance away from him. "I have done what needed to be accomplished," she reported, with the icy tone still present in her voice. "And you will uphold your promise to tell me more about this pendant."

The demon blinked and gazed at the blood-soaked sword at her waist. The smell was the same as the blood that flowed through the woman's veins. It was her father's blood. "Have you no regrets?" The demon asked in his soothing voice. "After all, you have just slain the man who has fathered you the past years of your life."

Sayera looked to the ground and attempted to release the tree from her clawing grasp. "Just because a man 'fathers' you, does not mean that he is your father." She strode towards him, stopping just a few feet away. "Now, please just tell me." Her voice was beginning to lose its calmness. The demon lightly grunted and merely turned his back on her. He began to drift into the shadows.

Sayera jumped to go after him. "Wait!" She called frantically. To her surprise, he stopped but did not turn around. "You said that you would tell me all you know about the _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari_, remember?" Feeling a ping of courage, she thrust herself in front of him, blocking his path. "Please."

"I have no obligation to a mortal such as you," he snapped back cruelly. "Now, move out of my way." Hesitantly, she did as he ordered. But as he continued walking, Sayera began calling out to him angrily.

"So you come all this way for generations waiting for the one who holds the power of this pendant, and when I show up you turn your back and abandon me with nothing but a puzzle too complex for my understanding?" She screamed at him. "And what am I supposed to do now? Everything's gone! And it all because of this damned necklace!" She quickly glanced down at it hatefully before returning her eyes to the demon.

The cries made the demon angry enough to turn around and yell back. "First of all, you are nothing but a human woman, what could you possibly accomplish? And secondly, you got yourself into this dilemma. Don't expect any help from me getting you out," He snapped. The two remained staring at one another silently killing their opponent with their glares.

Sayera swallowed hard, regaining control over her voice. "You're right," she murmured with clenched fists. "I'm not the just owner of this – this curse." In a rush she grabbed the pendant, and yanked it off her bare neck, throwing it in the dirt before the demon. "Take your precious treasure. It's brought me nothing but pain."

But before she could turn around and walk away, the pendant again began to glow while on the ground. But instead of its usual scarlet color, it began to glow pure white. The ruby in the center had somehow magically transformed into a pearl or some other kind of clear gem. The only thing red to be seen on the entire pendant was a streak of blood across its diameter. Looking down at her right hand, Sayera found a large wound on her palm, causing blood to seep all over her. _I didn't even feel it…_ She began thinking.

Even the demon was surprised at this transformation. _Is this a sign that she really is the rightful owner of the Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari?_ In only a few moments, the pendant ceased its glow, and returned to normal. But the streak of blood had completely vanished.

Neither Sayera, nor the demon could find anything to say. Suddenly, Sayera felt the pain in her heart. She began to feel the loss of her village and her family. The tears that she could not cry at the sight of her village inflamed were coming back to her rapidly. So rapidly, that she could not stop them from coming. In a matter of seconds, they were streaming down her face.

_Why was this placed upon me? _Sayera asked herself. _I don't want to be the one who has to power this curse. In reality, I'm frightened of the pendant. Its powers are so evil, but I feel as if I cannot let it go._

"Well," The demon began after a minute of silence. "It seems as though I've misjudged you for a second time." He knelt down and gingerly picked up the necklace.

At this, Sayera looked towards him with misunderstanding, but at the same time, with hope as well. What was he trying to say? Standing up, the demon continued, still gazing at the pendant's markings. "All I know of this jewel is that only a person with a specific demonic aura can command its powers. And it seems as though you had enough hatred for your father to fill the souls within the pendant with a false hope that their demon savior had finally found them."

Sayera still did not understand. "Are you saying that the emotions I hold within me are those of a demon?" He neither broke his gaze from the pendant, nor said a word. "But that's impossible! I'm nothing but a human with mere human powers!" She was partially debating with herself.

"So it seems…" The demon agreed, lifting his eyes to her tear-filled ones, and lightly tossing her the pendant. With a bit of an awkward struggle, she managed to catch it, and rubbed her thumb over the now stone-cold metal. Looking back up at the demon, she found him deep in thought.

She took a few steps towards him. "What does this mean?" She asked with a shaky voice. She still could not gain control over her sobs.

The demon remained silent, with a racing mind. _For generations I've secretly searched for this pendant, and it turns out to be useless to me. It does not respond to a being with my superior power, yet it is connected to the soul of this weak mortal woman. _He lightly shook his head. "Ridiculous," he whispered with a quick breath before he turned and continued walking.

Sayera, unknown of what else to do, scurried after him. "Wait," she began calmly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-I wish to join you," she stammered. "I have no other path to follow. I am all alone in the world now."

He did not stop his stride, but did respond. "Suit yourself. Do what you must." This demon who, just hours ago seemed like some life-threatening hostile being, had magically turned himself into Sayera's savior. His soothing voice was a barrier from all the clutter going on around her. The blades at his side were protection from everything she feared. His eyes were a shelter in which she could live forever.

Quickening her pace, she caught up and they walked side-by-side. "Thank you," she murmured almost silently. "Oh, and by the way, shouldn't I know the name of the man who I am to follow?" She asked, doing well to hide her enthusiasm.

After a few moments, she began to lose hope that he would respond. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered ever-so-faintly. He neither paused nor looked in her direction.

Sayera was satisfied. "Nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru. Call me Sayera."

Okay, this is the chapter which I was very excited to finally finish. After this is where the real adventure begins. I know there's so much adventure going on already! What else could you possibly add? Well for all of you who really thought that at first, you are really awesome people. : Next chapter, "As Fate would Serve," switches over to another scene in a faraway place. Continue reading and reviewing! It's helping. (Oh by the way, now up to 360 hits.)


	12. As Fate would Serve

I got some more reviews, and especially want to thank Valinor's Twilight for her support, and White Alchemist Taya for reading all the chapters and actually sending reviews for all of them. Oh and we're up to 447 hits! Well this chapter is the second one in the entire story that does not take place where Sayera is. But unlike the other one, it won't be boring talking about all the things they repeat over and over in the actual series.

**The Eleventh: As Fate would Serve**

"That's enough, Kanna."

The mirror faded. The room retreated back to its murky darkness. The young girl remained seated on the floor opposite him, holding the mirror in her possession. Her immaculate white robes and hair sliced through the darkness. The skin on her face, equally pale, especially stood out when silhouetted with her cold, black eyes, which made the pure-looking child now seem sinister and empty.

Unlike her lips, poised into a firm look of nothingness, the man sitting across from her had a wicked smirk on his. As Inuyasha drifted closer, his brother seemed to be heading in a totally different direction. By this, he built up enough curiosity to see what the real problem was.

Hiding in the shadows of the doorway, a woman stood, with piercing red eyes and a fan in her hand. She had been watching everything. From looking in the mirror, she found the all-powerful Sesshoumaru again taking in another mortal. She spit at the thought. At this rate, when would he ever get around to destroy the one person she hated most of all? The one person who kept her imprisoned within the palm of his hand.

"Kagura," the man from inside the room again spoke, this time to the woman standing in the doorway.

_Typical how he knows it's me standing here._ She thought. "What is it?" She replied, slowly stepping into the room.

"Go. Watch this woman Sesshoumaru has taken under his wing." His voice was cold yet strong, fierce yet no higher than a whisper.

Heaving a long sigh, Kagura spun herself around and began to walk back out the door. But again his voice halted her. "And Kagura," he began, this time looking up at her with deadly eyes and with a serious face. "Don't go and try to do anything you may regret later."

Kagura knew all too well what that meant. He knew about her secret meetings with Sesshoumaru in the past, and has punished her dearly. She knew that if she did a similar thing this time, her heart, which literally dwelled in his hand, would be crushed.

Though fear flowed through her for that instant, she acted completely calm. "Yeah, whatever. I'll go." With that, she slid the door shut and walked leisurely down the darkened hallway.

She unflinchingly passed the corpses of the dead castle guards, all of whom fought meagerly (in Kagura's thinking) to protect the once humble castle from such intruders.

_Damn that man who I am forced to call 'master'. Oh, how I pray that he will be killed soon. Then I can finally be set free…_ Her thoughts rambled on. Once out the front entrance, she plucked a feather tied in with her hairpiece and jumped onto it as it magically transformed into a gigantic size. On this, she soared above the clouds searching for Sesshoumaru.

Back at the castle, the man again began looking into the mirror the girl held. It's pallid glow illuminated his face, blank with confusion, flowing with interest, and still yet beaming with triumph.

Kanna, the girl, was the only other one who understood what the man was thinking. Her empty expression had not altered. She remained as a statue, completely emotionless.

After a few more moments, the man finally had his fill. "Thank you, Kanna." He leaned back and began thinking diabolical things, as his face once again disappeared in the thick darkness that rose again. The girl gradually rose to her feet, elegant and graceful, just – empty.

As she was turning to leave, the man began to speak. "Do not wander far. I intend to keep a sharp eye on Sesshoumaru and Kagura. And that woman…" He drifted off as the girl approached the door.

Soundlessly she slid it ajar. "Yes, Naraku."

She stepped into the corridor and shut the door behind her. Naraku was left alone with his most lethal weapon:

His mind.

I didn't want to say mush in this chapter so, I didn't. I love being in control :). Well that was bright and dandy wasn't it? Okay, next chapter: Another Journey. I know how much you want to read and review. And I give you my full permission to knock yourself out.


	13. Another Journey

Okay, the chapter all you Inugang lovers have awaited. I give you permission to skip over all the mini bios I put down. But you know, I wasn't satisfied unless I put EVERYTHING down. And here we go…

**The Twelfth: Another Journey**

During the night, a feeling of coldness took over Kagome. She felt no demonic aura, sensed no jewel shard, but she felt the stale night air. It seemed almost to carry some sort of warning. She felt uneasy about it and questioned Miroku and Sango. They reassured her that they sensed nothing of the sort, so she felt better.

Kagome Higurashi was a bright, warm-spirited girl, always thinking about others. She probably got this trait from Kikyou, the deceased priestess of whom she was reincarnated. But it was hard work having to take on the duties of a priestess in dangerous Feudal Japan while juggling her sloping grades in modern-day Tokyo. Nonetheless, she always wore a smile, and tried as hard as she could to help people with their problems.

Her warmth carried on to Inuyasha, the half-demon, half-human boy she traveled with. Before they met, Inuyasha was rude, arrogant, untrusting, and killed whatever got in his path. Then again, he didn't change much after they met, but Kagome did seem to soften him up. His cruelness and selfishness became only a shell of what he really was inside. He struggled with his emotions for Kagome and Kikyou. He felt indebted to Kikyou, who died (partially) because of him, but still felt like Kagome needed him more.

Inuyasha was also the half-brother to Sesshoumaru. They were both sons of a great demon Lord, but born of different mothers. Sesshoumaru's mother being a demon, where he acquired his cold, menacing traits, and Inuyasha's mother being a lovely, kind human woman named Izayoi, who unfortunately died when Inuyasha was just a child.

To make things worse, Inuyasha never knew his great father, for on the night of his birth, the dog Lord had suffered great wounds during his battle to unsuccessfully kill the powerful demon Ryukotsei (though we know the battle left him dormant for 200 years). Knowing the time of his death would be soon, he recklessly ambushed the mansion lorded by Takemaru of Satsuna, where Izayoi and his newborn son were being held captive. He and Takemaru battled to the death while the woman and her half-demon son escaped the burning mansion, just making it out before it collapsed. Thus, the death of the powerful demon Lord, and a loving father.

But Inuyasha never let this get to him. There were worse stories among the group. Take Shippou for example. Shippou was a young fox kitsune who looked like a human child all but his unusually short stature, bushy fox tail and animal-like feet. He was orphaned when his father was brutally murdered and skinned by the ruthless duo, The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. He joined up with Inuyasha and Kagome to help search for the scattered jewel shards, and has become a beloved part of the team.

Then there was Miroku, a monk with questionable morals. Indeed he was very powerful, and wise for that matter, but he had one strong weakness: women. Miroku has led the team into troublesome scenarios in the past because of his lust for women and money.

But this monk was also cursed. His grandfather, who had the same lecherous traits as Miroku, pursued the devious shape-shifting Naraku as well. But when he disguised himself as a beautiful woman, knowing that the monk could not resist, he sliced his right hand, creating the Wind Tunnel. This powerful vortex draws in any object in its path by using a very strong wind. With a weapon that powerful, you may think this curse was actually a blessing, but it is indeed a horrible thing. The Wind Tunnel is passed down through every generation, and every year it grows wider, as to completely engross its carrier, given time. The only way to temporarily conceal the Wind Tunnel is to have it wrapped with cloths and a blessed rosary.

This terrible fate befell Miroku grandfather, his father, and soon will befall Miroku lest he can destroy Naraku, the one who invoked the Wind Tunnel in the first place. So, he asks every pretty woman he sees to bear his children, just in case he can't kill Naraku in time. Or so he has some thinking…

But oddly enough, Miroku seems to share a bond with Sango, another powerful mortal of the group, though neither will admit to such a thing. Sango is a young woman, with an even more troubling past than Inuyasha. Sango lived in Demon Slayer Village and learned the ways of an expert demon exterminator. In time, she became one of the town's most skilled slayers. She lived with her father and little brother Kohauku, who was well-trained but slightly cowardly at the thought of slaying demons.

One day, Naraku devised a mischievous plot to raid the village and steal their jewel shards. After all, this village was the birthplace of the Sacred Jewel. Well Sango, Kohauku, their father, and two other expert slayers were summoned to Naraku's castle to slay a demon. After the deed was done, Kohauku began attacking his fellow slayers, and Sango realized he was being possessed by a demon. But it was too late. The castle guards were ordered by their lord (who was really a demon in disguise) to execute the two.

Meanwhile, Naraku informed some demons about the village lacking their greatest slayers. Searching for vengeance they attacked and destroyed the village, and Naraku gained the jewel shards. As it turned out, Sango survived, and was misinformed that the half-demon Inuyasha who destroyed her village. She sought out revenge against him, but later realized she had been tricked. She too teamed up with Inuyasha, along with her demon cat Kirara, awaiting the day when she would come across Naraku again and destroy him.

As for Kohauku, Naraku resurrected him but implanting a Sacred Jewel shard in his back. If the shard were to be removed, Kohauku would die. Sango believes that the only way to save Kohauku is to destroy Naraku and give her brother his life back. This gives her all the more reason to hate Naraku.

It was a lovely day. Probably one of the finest Kagome had seen. The sun appeared against a pale blue sky, beading down on the group of travelers ever-so-gently. The azaleas were in full bloom, the grass before them on the plain was a healthy green for as far as the eye could see, and the birds added their own music to the breathtaking scenery.

It discouraged Kagome that nothing in her modern-day era was as peaceful and beautiful as this. Sure, she had seen the absolutely gorgeous marvels of the Mount Fuji landscape in pictures, and the lovely coastline of the Pacific Ocean, but being able to witness such a beautiful, lively sight in person was a thrill for her. She felt almost envious of her friends around her, for they've grown up in this beautiful place, and this is an everyday sight to them.

But then again, this was the Warring States era. There were battles, famines, and brutal killings, all which made innocent people suffer. Sure there's war in Kagome's world, but in this time they have absolutely no where near similar technology. Besides, in her era they seem to have so much more: computers, TVs, cars, even something as simple as bottled shampoo. Thinking about it, Kagome couldn't decide which of the two eras she was fonder of.

"Uh…Kagome?" The all-too-familiar voice halted her thoughts. It was Inuyasha, and he sounded annoyed (as usual). "Would you get out of your daze and see if you can sense any jewel shards?" He asked impatiently.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I was just thinking. Hmm…" She stopped for a moment, clutching onto the straps of her filled backpack, and looked around. She tried and tried, but she found nothing at all. After another moment, she reemerged from her soul. "No. I don't sense a thing."

"And I don't sense a trace of a demonic aura," Miroku said, also stopping.

"Neither do I," chimed in Sango.

Inuyasha grunted and balled his fists in annoyance. "Damn it!" He yelled. "It's been three days and you guys still don't feel anything? Are your brains broke or somethin'?" He turned around angrily and lightly smacked his head.

Miroku stood before him unflinchingly. "Well Inuyasha, you have the sharpest nose of us all. Have you smelt anything these past three days?" He asked in his cool, calm voice.

At that, Inuyasha unclenched his claws and looked to the ground. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't catch a whiff of any kind of bloodshed either. "Well um…no…" he murmured practically silent.

"I guess that means we've stumbled onto some stretch that is actually peaceful," Shippou, the young kitsune commented from atop Miroku's shoulder. This was probably his favorite place to travel, next to Kagome's shoulder or the basket in the front of her bike.

"Well I guess we should be grateful," the demon slayer began. "The demons are giving us some time off." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! How 'bout it Inuyasha?" Kagome enthusiastically asked the hanyou.

"How about what?"

"We should take a little vacation. You know, find a nice village to stay at for a night or two, take a hot bath, and just relax!" It was true, though they had not engaged in any sort of battle for three days they were tired of walking around looking for one. Everyone was in agreement.

Inuyasha only responded with a light grunt. "Whatever. But if you sense a jewel shard, we're going after it, no questions asked." He said grumpily. Kagome had that gift of being able to tell that Inuyasha was really in agreement with them, but didn't want to show his weak side, which he made himself believe was nonexistent.

They continued walking, but they passed neither a village nor a person. Kagome found this curious. If this land was so serene and uninhabited by demons, wouldn't families flock here to build homes or communities? She put it out of her already racing mind.

But hours seemed to pass, and they saw not a soul. Dusk was nearing, and they did not know whether they were nearing a village or not. By the expressions on all her companions' faces, Kagome realized that they were thinking the same as she.

Though eons seemed to pass, and the sun was already hiding itself behind the scenery of the western horizon, up ahead on the road, they spotted a man approaching them on a strong brown horse. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was a traveling merchant. They all stopped, and Inuyasha spoke up to him.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha called, causing the man to stop the horse mid-step and look down at them with wonder from under the brim of his umbrella-like hat. "Do you know if there's a village anywhere up ahead?" He asked the merchant.

"Well," the man began. "I just got on this road not too long ago from a small forked path leading into and out of the forest. Hikatsu Village is through the forest if you follow that path, but it is a 2-day journey. But if you continue to follow this road, you will come across another village, known to many travelers as the Nameless Village. To get there is less of a journey, but still takes a few hours. If you are planning to go there, I would suggest resting first and going in the morning. The night is near."

"Why is it referred to as the Nameless Village?" Sango questioned the man, showing her curiosity on behalf of the rest of the group.

The merchant thought for a moment. "Well I'm really not sure. But I've heard that while building the town, some of the men who first arrived at the site were summoned to assist in thinking of a name, but one of the men was being possessed by an evil demon. It is said that when they rejected the name he thought of, the demon was angered and slaughtered them all, and in return was killed by the village's head priestess. The townsfolk took this as an omen that their village was never to be named. Thus, we call it the Nameless Village."

"Wow." Shippou whispered with wide eyes.

"That is a most tragic story," Miroku muttered, silently lifting his hand to offer prayers to the deceased of that perhaps fictional meeting.

Inuyasha grunted.

"Well I best be on my way. Safe journey to you all." The merchant bowed his head and snapped the reins on the horse.

"Thank you very much!" Kagome called after him until he was out of earshot.

They all began walking down the dusty road once more. "Kagome, do you think that story the merchant told us was true?" Shippou asked, jumping from Miroku's shoulder to hers, a slightly shaky tone in his voice.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. But it is a pretty sad one, real or not." She commented in return.

Inuyasha heaved a long sigh, annoyed by the conversation. "Stop worrying about it. If it's real it's real, if it's fake it's fake. We can always see for ourselves when we get there."

Once the darkness had settled in, Kagome and the others managed to convince Inuyasha that they should take the merchant's advice and rest for the night. They still had a while's way to walk to get there.

Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag with Shippou next to her and hid her dark brown eyes from the world. _Tomorrow we journey to the Nameless Village…_ She thought, suddenly shuddering.

That same feeling of coldness had taken hold of her once more.

Well wasn't that peachy? It may not have been the most captivating chapter, but the ending is pretty sweet. Oh, and just to tell you, the merchant is of no significance. I mean like, he's not being controlled by Kagura's Dance of the Dead or something, okay? Just wanted to get that point across. Next chapter: Enter Sayera and the Nameless Village! Read & review please.


	14. Enter Sayera and the Nameless Village!

**Dear World:** It's been nearly three years since I've even considered returning to fanfiction, but I hope you can forgive me. I've recently been catching up on my Inuyasha – something I've taken a huge hiatus from. I've also been reading my past chapters and find them pretty ridiculous. I pretty much hate the story up to this point, but I'm willing to try and redeem myself. Bear with me?

**The Thirteenth: Enter Sayera and the Nameless Village!**

The wind whipped through Inuyasha's silver locks as he leapt above the forest canopies – the musty rank of smoke and gas still tickling his senses. Kagome assumed her usual position clinging to his shoulders, her mind still vivid with images of a terrible death. The rest of the team followed on the back of an angry Kirara, an unspoken tension filling the gaps of their silence.

They had all risen with the sun that morning, eager to seek out the mysterious village the traveling merchant had told them about. However, the excitement was soon quelled by the demonic aura that began emanating from further up the path. A village was not found – rather, a wasteland laden with ashes and burnt corpses. What once may have been home, a sanctuary for a family, was left a pile of black wood, and the inhabitants – a father, a mother, and a small child, were found scattered in scorched masses. It was the same story with each crumbled structure they came across.

Minor burials ensued, for they felt it was only proper, and prayers were offered for the souls of those passed. But the few shovels of dirt they offered could not come near filling the hole of helplessness that seemed to swallow the traveling companions. Even Inuyasha's fiery impatience seemed minuscule compared to the resentment he held for whoever – or whatever committed this atrocity. Even worse was knowing that had they been a bit swifter, and arrived two days earlier, they could have prevented it.

That's when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

"How close is it, Kagome?"

"Close."

"I could be wrong," Miroku began. "But I'm sensing some kind of demonic aura."

Inuyasha chimed in agreement. "No, you're right. There's definitely something up ahead. I can smell it."

Shippou, who had made Miroku's shoulder his temporary home, also chimed in: "Do you think whatever creature has the jewel shard is the same demon that destroyed the Nameless Village?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," replied a suited-up Sango.

Kagome could feel the presence of the jewel nearing. But she was ill at ease about it – not only because of the village, but also due to the fact that she could somehow sense that the shard was tainted; something she was never able to sense before. _This time it's different. I can't shake this bad feeling…_

_

* * *

_

Words could not describe the joy on the little girl's face when Sesshoumaru so calmly announced that Sayera was an addition to their traveling party. Frankly, Sayera felt the same way about the girl, only a bit more shocked that a demon like him willingly traveled with a seven-year-old mortal with more energy than a flock of sparrows.

Her name was Rin, and she was the essence of happiness. She was not even put down by Sesshoumaru's chronic and indifferent silences. Her loyalty to her lord was incredible – she did nothing short of worship the ground he walked on. She wore simple rags – nothing compared to the elegant garments of her master. If Sayera had been acquainted with Rin in a different situation, she would have undoubtedly judged her as being a simple village child. What strength her little body must hold!

One even more surprised by Sayera's arrival was a tiny toad-like demon whose darting yellow eyes were larger than his head. Jaken was his name. Evidently, he was more or less Sesshoumaru's servant. He too, worshipped the ground his master walked on – but more out of fear than anything else.

Jaken seemed almost offended by her – as if she was joining the group in his stead. His outrage was expressed by the jagged, whiny voice that argued from his beak-like mouth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Do you truly mean to take in this mortal woman?"

"She will remain with us." That was all Sesshoumaru would say about it.

"What?!" He was quite animated.

About two or so days had passed since Sayera became one of Sesshoumaru's travelers. About two or so days had passed, and she had barely spoken to the being who she credited with saving her life. He always walked several steps ahead, so all Sayera ever saw of him was the glistening silver hair that flowed in the wind. So long she had watched it, she felt as if she was personally acquainted with each individual strand.

Rin, however, was the sole keeper of her attention. Her childish curiosity was a breath of purity – something she needed after her journey. The two were accommodated on the back of a two-headed dragon demon called Ah-Un. The muzzled beast originally frightened Sayera somewhat, but after a day or so she began to notice how careful he was with his precious cargo. He was sweet to Rin – an obedient pet.

Beside Ah-Un, Jaken strolled sulkily, still questioning why Sesshoumaru would agree to take in yet another human. Rin attempted to reason with him: "Think of it this way, Master Jaken: Now that Lady Sayera is here, you don't have to look after me so much anymore." With a smile and a chuckle, she seemed to quell Jaken's inquiries.

_Lady Sayera?_ What memories that brought back…

"Hmph! It seems you're right, silly girl!" Jaken let loose a loud giggle.

Sayera could not help but smile at the pair. _Could I really be happy here?_ She looked to the silver strands of the demon who she now followed. _Maybe…_

A few hours later when Rin began complaining of hunger, Sesshoumaru agreed to her and Sayera taking Ah-Un to find food. But it was the manner in which his icy eyes pierced Sayera's that she figured this was a test to see if she was qualified to watch over Rin. With simply a glance, he spoke so much to her. He and Jaken would be close. They were to promptly gather nourishment and return. Odd, but evident how this tiny village girl meant so much to a powerful demon lord.

"Hear that?" Rin exclaimed after they were a while down the opposing path.

"Hear what?" _Hopefully nothing. _

The girl bounced from the back of her dragon companion and grabbed at his reins to urge him on faster. When Sayera saw the smile laced on the girl's lips, her fears receded. As long as danger evaded them with Sesshoumaru, she was pleased.

Ah-Un worked his legs as she tugged and Sayera followed suit. _Where is she taking us?_

"Look, Lady Sayera!"

The grove that imprisoned them gave way to a pebble riverbank, and beyond the pool was a crystal waterfall. Rin's eyes worked enough in their childish simplicity to process the sight in a matter of moments. The reins she grasped so firmly were soon cast aside, and her kimono was tied above her knees as she began wading in the pool.

From the rocky shore, Sayera gazed at the formation of land manipulated by the rushing water. The top edge of the cliff several lengths up sputtered the stream into a white mass until it fell hard into the otherwise still water below. The cool mist that churned up from this collision reached even Sayera with the right wind. The clear water discarded by the cliff slowly inched down a narrow stream that did not begin to rapid until farther down. A very unstable landmark in divergent weather conditions, but an otherwise safe haven. How at peace she felt…

"Lady Sayera!" The girl broke her meditation, standing knee-deep in the pool. "There are fish! Shall we cook them?" With that she thrust her arms into the water with a successful smirk playing her mouth. The woman could not help but be impressed.

"That sounds delightful, Rin. If you can handle the fish, I'll start the fire."

The girl was a bit too interested in catching her next meal to hear Sayera, but a quick nod of her head seemed to express her agreement. With that, Sayera glanced at one of Ah-Un's head, and the beast appeared to understand that he was to protect Rin for the next few minutes. The demon straightened its posture as Sayera strolled further downstream to collect stray branches.

Days had passed – and this moment in solidarity was the first moment in which she thought of her village and…her father. Where did her hatred go? Where was the anxiety, the pity, the remorse, the burning…?

The _Itsutsu-Kon no Tarekazari._

There it was, the source of her emotions, lying lifelessly against the skin of her neck, hidden from view. How queer that she had forgotten it. The memories from the night of her fateful meeting with Sesshoumaru had already become difficult to remember. Facts were tainted with patches of haze, and that blood that soiled her blade only a few moons ago was virtually cleaned. Sayera felt as if the _Tarekazari_ was erasing all remnants of that night – as if all traces of her life prior to meeting her demon savior were being depleted.

_Oh, a branch._ Once it touched her fingers, Sayera could not recall what she had been speculating.

Had she strayed far from Rin? With strain, Sayera was still able to hear the waters of the fall upstream. Perhaps it was time to turn back…

Before she turned, a speckle silhouetted against the light sky in the distance caught Sayera's eye. A red bird appeared to be making its way toward her; only it could not fly…it leapt and soared. A pang of concern crossed the woman's mind when she apprehended that the bird was not a bird, but a being (evidently not human). The slight demonic aura that swept over her was also unsettling, especially when the being took notice of her. In a swift motion, she turned in the opposite direction and paced back to camp. Rin was her prime worry at this point.

_Quiet, fool. No demon has business with you. Do not act so dumb._

"And where the hell are you off to in such a hurry?"

Sayera caught herself from stumbling as she whipped around in a rush. She stood face to face with that red speckle she attempted to hide herself from.

Little did she know it was Inuyasha.


	15. Author's Update! New Story!

Greetings, all! For those of you still paying attention, I haven't forgotten you! Well, I did for a bit, but now I'm back for the foreseeable future! But I've done something new. It's been so long, that I basically hate the way I've written this story. So I did what any reasonable author would do (debatably), and starting re-writing the whole thing from scratch. But I think it's working out so much better. I've been incorporating more characters earlier on, and cutting out insignificant ones. Now, instead of taking 10 long chapters to get to the meat of the story, there are maybe 5 short ones or so. Actually, I don't really know all that yet, so don't quote me on it. I've only finished about 2 chapters so far haha. But check my page for this new, condensed…basically better story.

I'm calling it, **From the Sea to the Moon**.

I hope you all like it! Keep on keeping on!


End file.
